IM ONLY HUMAN
by DanceISlIFE96
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE IT REVIEW REVIEW THANKS. I DO NOT OWN SECRET LIFE OR THE SONG THAT HELP ME WRITE THIS.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley and Ricky never meant to start anything with each other they became friends and that lead to other things now watch and see as drama, love, and cheating take a hold of there lives.


	2. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Ashley walked down the hall trying to easily make it back to her room with out any one noticing her. Just as she was about to make it she ran into John and right behind him was his daddy Ricky Underwood.

"Hey, Ashley" Ricky nodded.

"Hey" She replied. Ashley tried to move past him and John but at the same time her sister Amy walked in.

"Hey, Ashley" Amy said.

Ashley just nodded her head all she wanted to do was go to her room.

"Ricky I need you to watch John to night I have some where to go" Amy said.

"Are you even asking" Ricky growled.

Amy looked at Ricky and rolled her eyes.

"Did I ask to get pregnant" Amy yelled.

"You didn't say no either" Ashley murmured.

Amy shot her a look and turned her attention back to Ricky.

"I need you to keep your son tonight" Amy said as calmly as possible.

"Fine" Ricky retorted.

Amy turned on her heel and walked out.

"My sister is an ass sometimes" Ashley declared.

Ricky just picked John up and nodded his head. Ashley was about to head to her room when the phone in the kitchen ring. She turned around and walked to the kitchen. She picked up the phone.

"Hello" Ashley said.

"Ashley, its mom I'm going to be running a little late tonight so can you take care of Robbie for me" She asked.

"Mom I…" Ashley stammered.

"Thanks, Ashley I really own you one" Anne replied.

"Bye, mom" Ashley sighed.

"Bye, love you" Anne said. Ashley just clicked the phone.

She went up stairs and graded Robbie. She went downstairs back into the kitchen and pulled out two bottles and put one in the microwave and the other on the table. She put Robbie in his seat and went back upstairs to grab some toys for him. She ran into Ricky while up there.

"What are you still doing here" Ashley asked.

"I was going to leave and take John to my apartment but then I thought it probably won't take Amy that long so why not stay" Ricky answered.

"Amy left already" Ashley asked.

"Yay" Ricky answered.

Ashley nodded her head went past Ricky and graded some toys for Robbie.

She went downstairs graded the bottle out of the microwave and put the other one in there. Once the bottle was done she grabbed them both, the toys, and Robbie then ran to her room trying not to drop anything on the way to her room. She put Robbie on the bed in the middle. The toys on the floor and but the other bottle on the table. She picked up Robbie and put the bottle in his mouth. She turned on the TV and waited for Robbie to be done. She pulled out the bottle and put Robbie on her shoulder she patted his back and waited for him to burp. She did it three more time until she heard a burp but then something warm hit her shoulder and started to move down. She pulled Robbie away and looked at her shirt which was now covered in baby vomit. She put Robbie in his seat then changed the channel to some thing he would like to watch. She pulled her shirt over her head and was about to put the other shirt on when…. Ricky came in.

"Ashley do you…." Ricky asked.

Ashley screamed. "Get out" Ashley yelled.

"Shit, I'm so sorry" Ricky replied turning around. Ashley put on her shirt and looked at Robbie thinking if her mom had not been late and she had known that you should put a bib on a baby when you burp them then Robbie would not had through up on her and Ricky would not have seen her shirt less.

"What" Ashley hissed.

"Just wanted to see if you know where John's new diapers are" Ricky asked smiling.

"One learn to knock Two there in Amy's rooms in her closet" Ashley answered.

"Thanks, and I'm really sorry" Ricky said.

"Hope you got a good look because you won't ever be seeing that again" Ashley stated.

Ricky laughed and turned and left.

Ashley jumped on the bed and waited for her mom to come home.

Three dirty diapers and one more bottle later Anne finally came home.

"Thank you so much Ashley your dad dropped Robbie off and put him to sleep and it was only suppose to take me 10 minutes to get home but then the copy machine went crazy and I had to stay after" Anne explained.

"Yeah ok just take the kid please" Ashley responded.

Anne laughed and picked up Robbie. "Oh where's Amy" she asked.

"She went out" Ashley said.

"Ok, that's why Ricky's still here" Anne said and walked out.

Ashley was hungry and wanted some ice cream so she walked over to the house and when into the kitchen. She had just pulled out the vanilla ice cream when Ricky came in.

"Whoa do you have on all your clothes" Ricky joked as he pretended to try and look at Ashley. "Ha Ha very funny" Ashley laughed.

She opened the ice cream and graded a bowl. She looked up at Ricky and sighed.

"Do you want some" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Ricky said.

Ashley made the ice cream and sat down. Ricky graded his bowl and sat down to.

"What are you doing" Ashley asked raising her eyebrows.

"Sitting" Ricky said.

"Don't you have to take care of John" Ashley asked.

"He's asleep" Ricky answered.

"So you can leave" Ashley retorted.

"And have your sister call me yelling about how I just left John at your house" Ricky said.

"No thank you" He finished.

"Yeah where is my sister" Ashley wondered.

"I have no idea I was suppose to hang out with Adrian tonight but Amy had some where to go so I stayed here" Ricky said.

"I'm pretty sure Adrian well still let you have sex with her any way" Ashley said.

"How do you know we were going to have sex we could really just be hanging out" Ricky disclosed. Ashley looked at Ricky then down at her ice cream and busted into laughter. Pretty soon Ricky started laughing to.

"See we both know that was not true" Ashley said as she put some ice cream in her mouth.

"Yay ok but I love Adrian" Ricky said.

"If you love her so much why do you still cheat on her" Ashley asked.

"Well I really don't know I mean I'm pretty sure I love Adrian but I still cheat" Ricky shrugged.

"Well then do you love you" Ashley asked straight up.

Ricky sat there for a minute playing with his ice cream.

"I think I finally do" Ricky said.

"That's good so you can stop cheating you know" Ashley said.

Ricky leaned in closer to Ashley.

"When did you get so smart" He asked.

"When Amy got pregnant and I met the rest of Grant Highs student body" Ashley answered.

Ricky shot her one of his smiles and got up from the table.

Ashley did the same but her bowl in the sink and head for her room. She turned around just before leaving.

"Nice talking to you Ricky" Ashley said.

"Yeah it was" He answered.

Ashley turned around and went to her room. HEY GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IM ONLY HUMAN THE NEXT WELL HAVE THE OTHER PEOPLE IN IT. WELL REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. And the Flirting Beginnings

Ashley looked in the mirror at her green shirt with a big black belt around it. Paired with skinny jeans and her black ballerina flats. She had decided to not straighten her hair and let it be thick and flow. She grabbed her backpack and left her room. She walked into the kitchen just as Amy came in with John on her hip.

"Good Morning" Amy smiled.

"Why are you so happy this morning" Ashley asked while grabbing milk out of the refrigerator.

"I know you can keep a secret so me and Ben went out last night and it was so much fun" Amy giggled.

"So you mean to tell me that you made Ricky stay here till you came home at whatever hour so you could hangout with Ben" Ashley snickered.

"Yep and I felt like I got some much needed me time" Amy responded.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and finished making her cereal. When she was about done her dad walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, girls" George said to his daughters.

"Morning, Dad" they said simultaneously.

"Hey, dad can you drop me off to school" Ashley asked.

"Yeah sure lets go" He answered.

"Bye Ashley" Amy said still getting John ready.

"Bye" Ashley responded. Ashley put in her Ipod because she really was not in the mood to talk to her dad today. When they pulled up to Grant Ashley could not help but roll her eyes welcome back to hell Ashley thought.

"Bye, Ashley" George said.

"Bye, Dad" Ashley answered.

She walked though the building hoping no one was trying to say hi to her. As she was making it to her locker she bumped in to Adrian.

"Hey, Ashley" Adrian smiled. Wow it was only Tuesday and she had already bumped into someone she had not wanted to talk to.

"Hi" Ashley answered.

"Have you seen Grace" Adrian asked. Just as Ashley was about to answer Ricky came up to join there little conversation.

"Hey look who has on a shirt" Ricky joked.

Ashley laughed. "That was such a long time ago you really needed to get over it" Ashley laughed. Adrian looked at them both very confused.

"Inside joke" Ashley told her.

"It was only yesterday I think I can still joke about it." Ricky laughed.

"UM No you can't and I have not seen Grace today sorry Adrian" Ashley said and with that she walked away.

"What was that all about" Adrian snapped at Ricky. Ricky laughed.

"Jealously on you is not very cute" Ricky joked. Adrian shot Ricky a look that could kill.

"It was just a little joke calm down" Ricky answered as he leaned down to kiss Adrian. As that was going on Ashley had just made it to her locker when her BFF and only real friend Griffin came up to her.

"Hey" Ashley said.

"Hey, guess what I just heard" Griffin said.

"What" Ashley laughed.

"That your sister and Ben finally did it last night?" Griffin questioned.

"Nope" Ashley said. "Sorry all they did was hang out last night" Ashley answered.

"Darn, and I really thought it was true wait tell your sister gets here and starts hearing about this" Griffin whispered.

"Why are you whispering" Ashley asked. Griffin just shrugged his shoulders. Ashley closed her locker and started walking to 1st period.

"What did you do last night" Griffin asked.

"I got trapped into watching Robbie last night and then spent the rest of my evening eating ice cream with Ricky" Ashley said. Griffin stopped walking and just looked at Ashley.

"What do you mean eating ice cream with Ricky" Griffin whispered.

"Just chill we ate ice cream in the kitchen my mom was home and we just talked nothing more nothing less" Ashley reassured Griffin.

"OH okay" Griffin sighed.

"You're crazy" Ashley said as they walked into first.

At lunch Ashley was playing with her pizza when Amy sat down.

"Did you hear the rumor about Ben and me" Amy said.

"Yep"

"We did not have sex I promise" Amy replied.

"Chill Amy I know" Ashley said. Just then Griffin sat down and looked at Amy. Amy opened her mouth to speak.

"Its okay I know nothing happened, but did you hear about Grace and Jack there back together" Griffin conveyed.

"When did you become such a gossiper" Ashley asked.

"When this school got interesting" He replied.

"Later Ashley" Amy said as she made her way over to where Lauren and Madison were.

Ricky walked by and nodded his head. Ashley gave him a wave back.

"What was that" Griffin asked with a smile on his face. Ashley raised one eyebrow and just looked at Griffin. She just took a bite out of her pizza and laughed.

"I'm coming over your house to see this little thing between Ricky and you" Griffin announce. Ashley looked at Griffin with a stunned look.

"What are you even talking about" Ashley asked.

"Nothing just wait tell I get over there today then you well see" Griffin answered.

"Don't you have to go some where with your brother today at least that's what you told me in 4th today" Ashley asked.

"Right, Right I totally forgot got well then tomorrow" Griffin implyed.

"Whatever" Ashley laughed. She got up and through away her lunch.

Ashley had just opened her locker when Amy came up to her.

"Come on Ashley lets go I need to get to work and if you don't want to get left you needed to move now" Amy said. Ashley grabbed her bag and closed her locker after locking it she turned round after Amy. Amy dropped Ashley off at home and drove off to work. Ashley went straight to room and unlocked the door. She put on some house cloth which today since no one was going to be here until about six was some daisy duke shorts and a tank top. She went straight to start some home work. Once she finished her English home work it was 5:30. She ran into the kitchen and started making a sandwich as fast as she could because Amy or Ricky or her Mom and Dad would be home soon and she need to change pants.

"Hey, Ashley" Ricky said. Ashley did not need to turn around to know Ricky was smiling. She slowly turned around and smiled.

"Hi" She said back she went to the refrigerator and opened it hoping it was covering her legs she grabbed herself some juice.

"So do you always walk around in shorts when no ones here" Ricky asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Ashley answered. She turned around and grabbed a cup from the tray near the sink. When she turned back around Ricky was sitting at the table with his eyes closed. Ashley just poured herself a cup of juice and grabbed her plate she almost made it out but her curiosity got the better of her she sat her plate down and drink next to where Ricky was sitting and sat down.

"Tired" Ashley asked.

"More then you even know" Ricky replied with his eyes still closed.

"I guess having a kid, a job, and school would do that to you" Ashley replied.

"Oh lets not forget having a girlfriend who does not trust you now that's another full time job" Ricky added. Ashley toke a bite of her sandwich before answering.

"You wouldn't have that job if you could learn to be only with Adrian" Ashley said.

"I'm pretty sure she flipped out about that little comment you made this morning" Ashley added. Ricky nodded his head. Ashley continued to eat her dinner when Ricky looked down at it then back at her.

"I don't think so this is MY sandwich you want one you go make one" Ashley replied.

"All right" Ricky got up and started taking things out of the refrigerator.

"What do you want to do with the rest of your life" Ashley asked him. Ricky looked up at Ashley. "That's a little personal I think" Ricky said.

"Are you going to tell me or not" Ashley asked.

"I don't know yet" Ricky answered.

"At least I'm not the only one" Ashley said.

"You have no clue either" Ricky asked.

"I have a couple but nothing is set in stone yet" Ashley answered. Ricky laughed.

"What's so funny" Ashley asked. "You're a freshmen you have time I on the other had I'm running out of time" Ricky replied.

When Ricky sat down as Ashley got really quiet.

"I have a question but you don't have to answer this one" Ashley said.

"Shot" Ricky said as he now took a bite out of his sandwich. Ashley drank some juice then just asked the question.

"What was your dad like" Ashley asked.

"He was mean evil a bad person all around" Ricky said.

"Did you ever at any point love your dad" Ashley asked.

"Wow Ashley way to lay on the big question" Ricky sighed.

It was about five minutes before Ricky replied.

"Yes, when I was really young I did but that all changed" Ricky finally answered.

"That should not have happened to you, Ricky" Ashley said.

"How's that friend of yours Griffin" Ricky asked changing the subject.

"He's okay but he thinks that something is going on between us other then being friends" Ashley laughed. Ricky turned to her direction and came closer to her.

"What if I told you I wanted to be more then friends" Ricky said locking eyes with her.

"I'd say you're crazy" Ashley responded.

"What's going on here" George asked as he walked in to kitchen. Ha HA Left you at a cliff there can't wait for the next one either myself well review review and I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS THANK YOU.


	4. Everyone has an Opinion

"Nothing" Ashley said as she stood up. Ricky quickly turned the other direction and started eating his sandwich like nothing happened.

"Ashley, what do you have on" George moaned. Ashley briskly sat down. George sighed.

"Ricky get out of the kitchen and Ashley go wait in your room for me" George said as calmly as he could.

Ashley did not wait for Ricky to get up she walked right out of the kitchen and into her room once there she grabbed some jeans and toke off the shorts and replaced them with jeans. She then sat on her bed and opened up a book. Ten minutes later her dad came in.

"Ashley, what were you doing in shorts alone with Ricky" George shrieked.

"Calm down, Dad I had on shorts before he got here and had no time to change" Ashley responded.

"Being alone with Ricky is a bad idea I told you that" George sighed.

"Why he's never hurt John or Amy or anyone I know about, so why is it such a bad thing to be alone with him" Ashley yelled.

"He can take advantage of you that's why" George retorted.

"Were friends if that so how can he take advantage of me" Ashley asked.

"He's Ricky it's what he does to girls" George stated.

"That's BS and you know it, Ricky has changed since John has been born I'm pretty sure he can be friends with a girl especially his son's aunt" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley lower your voice, Ashley you and Ricky alone scares me so for me can you please and not be alone with him" George asked.

"Dad me and Ricky are just friends can't we just keep it that way" Ashley asked.

"The way you guys were looking at each other in the kitchen was not just friends" George said matter factly.

"Dad that was nothing just a joke" Ashley said trying to resure him.

"Ashley, Ricky's a big flirt and I don't want you to get hurt" George said.

"I wont I promise" Ashley replied.

"OK" George said as he walked out. A couple of minutes later Ashley walked outside. She could not believe that her Dad was getting angry over the whole thing. Her and Ricky not going to happen. Ashley sat down at the table outside and stretch out. As she was laying there she heard a voice.

"Hey, Ashley" Adrian said as she looked down at her from the fence.

"Hey" Ashley said back.

"Is everything okay" Adrian asked.

"If I tell you you'll just get mad so no nothings wrong" Ashley sighed.

"What are Amy and Ricky thinking about getting together" Adrian shrieked.

"Down, girl no there not" Ashley replied.

"Oh so what's the problem and I wont get mad" Adrian promised.

"Nope I'm okay really" Ashley said as she got up she waved good bye to Adrian and walked to the main house. She came from the kitchen to find Amy standing there with a hand on her hip glaring at Ashley.

"What" Ashley yelled.

"You and Ricky were alone together and you were pretty much naked" Amy hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about we were talking in the kitchen and I had on shorts" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley I know you always thought Ricky was cute and now you want him" Amy yelled.

"Are you even hearing your self right now" Ashley yelled.

"He's John father" Amy shouted.

"Exactly" Ashley sighed.

"Ashley you and Ricky can't happen" Amy declared.

"Amy nothings going to happen" Ashley said. She walked out of the kitchen and head to there parents room on a mission.

"What did you say to Amy" Ashley asked her Dad.

"She saw that something was bothering me and I told her" George sighed.

"You knew Amy would freak out and still you told her" Ashley said.

"She just asked what the problem was and I told her" George said innocently.

"Yeah right" Ashley said.

"Really honest" George shrugged. Ashley thought for a second then it click.

"You told Amy because you know that if she found out that she would yell and scream and make me feel bad so I would stop being friends with Ricky" Ashley yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" George proclaimed.

"Yeah okay" Ashley replied. As she was walking out she bumped into her mom.

"Ashley what's wrong with you" Her mom asked as she was walking out.

"Ask your ex-husband" Ashley yelled back.

"George what happened" Ashley could hear her mom ask as she headed down the stairs.

Ashley went to her room and grabbed her phone. She called Griffin.

"Hey, Ashley what's up" Griffin asked.

"My whole house has gone crazy" Ashley answered.

"What happened" Griffin asked.

"My dad saw me and Ricky talking and flipped out" Ashley answered.

"Well didn't that already happen I mean isn't he already past that" Griffin asked.

"Well I was wearying shorts" Ashley added.

"So first I got yelled at by my Dad then I got into a fight with Amy and finally I talked to my Dad for telling Amy and then my mom came in and well probably come into my room in about five minutes" Ashley said as she filled in Griffin.

"Well I see how your Dad can feel like something could happen between you guys" Griffin replied.

"But it won't" Ashley said.

"That's what you say now but I don't believe you and neither does anyone else" Griffin stated.

"What, Griffin not you to" Ashley begged.

"I'm just stating the truth" Griffin expressed.

"Bye, Griffin see you tomorrow" Ashley replied.

Griffin sighed "Alright Bye, Ashley". Just as Ashley hung up her mom came into her room.

"Ashley….." Her mom started. But Ashley interrupted her.

"Mom, nothing happened I promise please I really don't feel like retelling the story okay" Ashley stated.

"Okay, Ashley good night" Anne said. Ashley waited ten minutes before going to the main house. Then she ran upstairs into Amy's room. Amy was in the shower and left her phone sitting on her bed. Ashley grabbed it found the number she was looking for and dashed out. She walked back to her room and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number and pushed call.

"Hey" the voice said.

Ha Ha I never get tried of leaving off at a cliff but I only know who Ashley is calling give me your guesses and let me know in the reviews and also if you liked the chapter. Anyway I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELP ME WRITE THIS.


	5. More Flirting and Even More Opinions

"Hey, Ben I need a favor" Ashley asked.

"Ashley! What's up what do you need" Ben replied.

"I need you to take Amy out tomorrow" Ashley asked.

"Why" Ben replied.

"That's none of your business I just need you to" Ashley declared.

"Ok, but where" Ben asked.

"I don't care" Ashley yelled.

"Fine, just chill" Ben sighed.

Bye, Ben and Thanks" Ashley said.

"No problem, Bye" Ben replied as he hung up.

Ashley went to bed so ready for Amy to be out of the house tomorrow.

Ashley was sitting on her bed the next morning getting ready for school when her phone rang

"Hey" Ashley answered.

"Hey, Ashley how was the rest of your night" Griffin asked.

"It was okay but I highly doubt that Amy is going to give me a ride to school today" Ashley replied.

"Don't get your hopes up" Griffin joked.

"I got to finish getting dress so I'll see you at school" Ashley said.

"Bye, Ashley" Griffin answered.

Ashley picked up her bag and walked out of her room. She headed into the kitchen to find that Amy was there but no John. Come to think of it she had not even seen John since yesterday mourning.

"Hey, Amy where's John" Ashley asked.

"I'm not speaking to you" Amy replied.

"You've got to be kidding me" Ashley replied.

"And good luck finding a ride to school" Amy said as she walked out the door.

Ashley sighed and head out a behind Amy but when she got there Amy's car was gone. Ashley thought for a second but then figured she could get a ride with Adrian. She walked over to Adrian house and was about to knock on the door when it opened.

Adrian walked out with Ricky right behind her.

"Hey" Ashley said.

"Oh, Hey, Ashley need a ride to school" Adrian asked.

"How did you know" Ashley replied.

"You only come over in the morning when you need a ride" Adrian answered.

"Oh, where's John" Ashley asked directing her attention to Ricky.

"At daycare" Ricky replied.

"Was he with you last night" Ashley asked.

"Yeah we can talk about that more later" Ricky said as he walked to his car. Ashley headed to Adrian's car with out saying another word to Ricky.

Adrian kissed Ricky goodbye which surprising to Ashley made her stomach hurt but she ignored that feeling and waited for Adrian to open her car door. The car door opened with a clicked and she got in. Adrian got in and started the car. As they were driving to school the radio was playing a song only old people would listen to Adrian turned down the radio and looked at Ashley.

"What was that about between Ricky and you" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, I know your super afraid of Ricky cheating on you again but don't get all crazy girlfriend on me" Ashley replied.

"Ashley answer the question" Adrian demanded.

"Okay, just wanted to know where John was last night" Ashley answered.

"Why, John should be at your house" Adrian respond.

"But, he wasn't there that's why I asked" Ashley replied as she rolled down her window.

"Oh well okay" Adrian said. The rest of the ride was silent. When they pulled up to Grant Ashley waved goodbye and walked to her locker. When she got there there was a body leaned against it.

"Hey, so what happened last night" Ricky asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" Ashley smirked.

"Well talk about it later" Ricky said.

"One how and Two get off my locker" Ashley stated.

"Here" Ricky answered as he grabbed her hand and wrote his number on her hand. When he closed her hand she felt a jolt ran through her hand. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Get off my locker" Ashley said. Ricky smiled at her and got up off the locker.

Ashley opened her locker and grabbed some books as she was closing her locker Griffin came up to her.

"Ashley what was that" Griffin asked.

"Nothing" Ashley said denying the whole thing.

"Oh, that looked like you and Ricky planning something that's not very safe for you" Griffin implied.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ashley replied as she started to walk to her first class.

"Whatever, Ashley just know that anything between you and Ricky would only end in some one getting hurt and by someone I mean YOU" Griffin expressed.

"Nothing going on between anyone so no ones getting hurt" Ashley stated as she headed into class.

Ashley was leaving forth period early when she was walking down the hall way she saw Adrian walling down the hallway toward her. Ashley stopped walking and braced herself for what was about to happen.

"I thought we were friends or some what friends" Adrian hissed once she got to Ashley. Ashley sighed. "Adrian, we are friends" Ashley replied.

"So why was my boyfriend your nephew's father writing his number on your hand" Adrian yelled getting in Ashley's personal space.

"You ever think that I might need it just in case John needed some thing or there's an emergency" Ashley yelled back in Adrian face.

"Oh please, that little boy is almost two if you needed that number you would have already gotten it" Adrian disputed.

"WOW, has everyone complete lost there mind anyway Adrian I'm not going to stand here and fight with you over a guy especially Ricky" Ashley yelled as she turned around and walked to lunched.

Ashley sat down at her regular table and started picking at her salad. Griffin sat down next to her and started going on and on about Grace and Jack who just had this big fight in the hallway.

"Hey, watch out your sister coming this way and she does not look happy" Griffin said just as Amy was walking over here.

"I'm going to murder that boy" Ashley murmured.

"What" Griffin asked. Just as Ashley was about to answer Amy came over.

"Ashley, really right in the hallway" Amy yelled.

"Amy keep you voice down what are you talking about" Ashley sighed.

"I can't believe you were flirting with Ricky in the hallway right in front of everyone" Amy barked.

"Whatever, Amy I'm tried go talk to Ricky about all that" Ashley replied. Amy just turned around and stormed away.

"Griffin, I don't want to talk about" Ashley said before Griffin could open his mouth. They finished there lunches in silence.

Ashley was at her locker trying to figure out how she was going to get home since Amy left her and Adrian was a sure no.

"Hey, Ashley" a high pitch voice that was the point of happy that you want to slap said.

"Hi, Grace" Ashley said as she turned around.

"How did you know it was me" Grace asked.

"Lucky guess, anyway can you give me a ride home" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, sure" Grace said. She started to walk and Ashley trailed behind her. Grace was driving and it was really quiet Ashley almost thought Grace was not as annoying as everyone thought.

"Hey, Ashley can I ask you something" Grace asked.

Just when I had some hope for her Ashley thought.

"No, Grace but I'm sure your going to ask me anyway" Ashley replied.

"It's just that I heard you and Ricky were together and I wanted to tell you that I fully support you" Grace disclosed.

"Grace get real there's nothing going on between me and Ricky Underwood now can we please talk about something else" Ashley said.

"Okay, me and Jack broke up again and I just don't understand why….." Grace started.

"Wait, Grace let me stop you right now you and Jack could be together if you and him would talk about sex and where you stand on it" Ashley replied.

"Oh, well maybe that is it, Thanks Ashley" Grace conveyed. They pulled up in front of Ashley's house and Ashley got out of the car and waved goodbye to Grace.

"Bye, Ashley" Grace said as she drove away. Amy's car was here so that meant Ben had not picked her up yet. Ashley felt like being left alone today so she went to the kitchen

and grabbed some snacks and made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and went to her room she put the food down and changed her cloths. While doing that she finally was able to look at her hand with the number on it. Ashley stared at the numbers pissed that it was permanent mark and the numbers were still there. She pulled out her phone and called Ricky.

"Hey, I'm at work right now but I'll call you back later" Ricky said.

"Um, no you won't because I just calling to tell you to stop playing games with me because you're really starting to piss me off" Ashley replied.

Ricky laughed. "I'll call you on my way to see John" Ricky said as he hung up.

Ashley wanted to scream at the way Ricky was going at all of this she decided to just start her homework and forget about it. One hour later her phone rang she looked at the number rolled her eyes and put the phone down.

"Hey, Ashley how was school" Anne asked as she came into Ashley room.

"It was fine" Ashley replied as she put her hand with the number on it behind her back.

"Amy just left to go on a surprise date with Ben so I'm watching John until Ricky gets here" Anne said.

"Oh, that's nice" Ashley replied. Anne looked at Ashley and sighed.

"You sure there's nothing you want to talk about" Anne asked.

"No, is Dad here" Ashley asked.

"No not yet" Anne replied.

"Hey, Mrs. Juergens I think Robbie is up stairs crying want me to get him" Ricky asked walking in.

"Oh, know that's okay I got him" Anne said as she walked out. Ricky leaned up against the wall in Ashley's room.

"I called you and you didn't pick up" Ricky said.

"You expected me to" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Well I needed to talk to you" Ricky replied.

"Okay, first you answer some off my questions then we can talk" Ashley said.

"Shot" Ricky stated.

"What happened after I left the kitchen yesterday" Ashley asked.

"Your dad started yelling at me about leaving you alone and then he walked out" Ricky replied.

"Was John at your house last night" Ashley asked. Ricky walked over and sat on the floor next to her bed.

"Well Amy came home less then minute after your dad walked out so I told her I wanted John to spend the night at my house so I took him home then drop him off at daycare the next morning" Ricky finished.

"Then came going over to Adrian's house for a quickie" Ashley said. Ricky laughed.

"Yeah, so that's what happened anyway I needed to talk to you about something" Ricky said.

"GO" Ashley conveyed.

"I feel like no one thinks I'm doing a good job raising my kid" Ricky said sadly.

"Do you think your doing a good job" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I do" Ricky replied.

"Then screw everyone else and do what you have to do for your son" Ashley replied.

"What about Amy she doesn't think I'm doing a good job and when I know I do she says nothing" Ricky asked.

"What did I say" Ashley said.

"Right thanks, Ashley" Ricky replied.

"I need you to stop doing whatever your doing to get people to stop thinking you and me are anything but friends" Ashley asked.

"What" Ricky laughed.

"Adrian and Amy both came up to me today and started to talk to me about you writing your number on my hand" Ashley answered.

"Oh, well don't worry about it I'll take care off it" Ricky replied. Ricky got off the floor and sat on Ashley's bed.

"Thanks for the help Ashley and put my number in your phone in case you ever want to talk" Ricky said as he leaned in closer. Ashley did not reply back to afraid to open her mouth. Ricky smiled and got off the bed and walked out of the room. Ashley let go off the breathe she was holding not even know she had been holding it the whole time.

"I'm not falling for Ricky Underwood" Ashley murmured as she saved his number in her phone.

Hey guys well that's chapter 4 let me know what you think and what do you think about a dance I don't know it seems to over done to me but let me know in the reviews Anyways I DO NOT KNOW THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS BY THRIVING IVORY


	6. Its All about the DANCE

"Hey, Ashley I'm so happy it's almost Friday" Griffin said as he started walking with Ashley to lunch.

"Yeah it's been a crazy week for me" Ashley replied.

"Don't I know" Griffin laughed.

"Not even the half of it today my Dad had to give me a ride to school because Amy left without me and Adrian wont talk to me" Ashley complained.

"Well you could always get a ride from your new pal Ricky" Griffin joked.

"Ha Ha" Ashley replied. They walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food.

"Lets sit outside today I here Adrian and Ricky are suppose to have a huge fight today out there" Griffin informed.

"Why do I care" Ashley asked. Griffin lopped his free hand through Ashley's.

"Because I do" Griffin replied as he walked her outside.

"Its pack outside where are we suppose to sit" Ashley asked.

"Look Grace as space at her table" Griffin said.

"I had to get a ride home with Grace yesterday so I don't think I wanna sit with her today" Ashley replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come on" Griffin replied as he pulled her to Graces table.

"Hi, Grace mind if we sit down" Griffin replied.

"No, not at all" Grace replied.

"So is Adrian really going to make a scene in front of everyone today" Griffin asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"I don't know anything about that" Grace replied as she twisted her hair around nervously.

"Right, Right I believe you" Griffin laughed.

"Hey, Ashley are you going to that dance next Friday" Grace asked.

"Um, when was this dance decided and how come no one told I don't know the whole student body" Griffin asked.

"That's because it's not being announced until later today, I'm going with Jack" Grace replied.

"Thought you guys broke up" Ashley murmured as she put the chicken strip in her mouth.

"We got back together" Grace smiled.

"Wow what a record only a day" Ashley said.

"And I'm not going unless Griffin wants to be my date" Ashley joked.

"Yeah if I don't find one then we can so go together" Griffin replied.

"Adrian cool off" Ricky yelled as he trailed after Adrian.

"IT'S ….. ABOUT…. TO…. GO…DOWN" Griffin yelled as he spined around in his seat. Ashley just rolled her eyes and continued eating her lunch.

"I'll cool off when you stop flirting with anyone with a skirt" Adrian yelled.

"Adrian what are you even talking about I have not cheated on you in three months" Ricky yelled back.

"Oh really, so why were you writing your number on Ashley's hand your sons aunt" Adrian screamed back as she put her hand on her hip.

"All I wanted to do was talk to her" Ricky replied.

"What did you guys talk about" Adrian asked.

"That's not important" Ricky replied.

"Ok, so when it is important call me but until then DON'T" Adrian replied as she stormed out.

"Adrian, Adrian" Ricky yelled as he ran after her. Everyone just sat there for about one minute completely shocked about the whole thing.

"Wow, that was crazy" Griffin sighed.

"Yeah, hey I have to go and see if Adrian's okay" Grace said as she go up and ran out the cafeteria.

"Whoa Ashley I believe you just became officially apart of the gossip" Griffin laughed.

"Not, funny and can you take me home today" Ashley asked.

"Sorry can't my dad and I are driving two hours to go to a soup kitchen and help out" Griffin replied.

"Great what I'm I going to do" Ashley replied.

"I know who you could get a ride with" Griffin said.

"Who" Ashley asked.

"Ricky" Griffin replied as he finished his lunch.

"No not going to happen he's why I can't get a ride with Adrian or Amy" Ashley replied.

"You could always go with Grace again" Griffin joked.

"Fine" Ashley sighed.

"That's what I thought" Griffin said.

"Whatever" Ashley replied. Griffin laughed.

"Yeah come on lets get out of here" He replied. They got up and through away there lunches.

"Hey, Ricky can I get a ride home" Ashley asked as she rushed to catch up to him later on in the day.

"Hey, Ashley sure" Ricky replied softly.

"You, sure Adrian may not like it I don't mind finding another ride" Ashley replied.

"No, you can get a ride with me" Ricky said.

"Alright" Ashley replied. They walked to his car and got in.

"You should have told her" Ashley said as she broke the silence that had taking over during the car ride. "That wasn't any of her business" Ricky replied.

"But it would have saved you an argument" Ashley said.

"An argument that was over if I was cheating on her with you" Ricky laughed as he turned on to her street.

"Why does that seem impossible" Ashley replied.

"You're not the cheating type" Ricky replied as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the house. Ashley unlocked her seat belt turned toward Ricky and came close to his face.

"You really believe that" Ashley whispered in Ricky's face. Ricky took this as a challenge and came even closer to Ashley who immediately pulled back.

"See not the cheating type" Ricky laughed.

"Whatever" Ashley laughed.

"You going to that dance next Friday" Ricky asked as he unlocked his seat belt.

"No, but if I do I will probably go with Griffin" Ashley replied.

"I want to but who's going to watch John you know Amy's going to want to go" Ricky asked.

"Oh, please you know that my mom will she'll know you and Amy both want to go and will watch John for you guys" Ashley replied.

"I'll probably end up going with Adrian" Ricky said.

"Oh yeah, the whole break up and make up in about two days thing" Ashley smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean" Ricky asked.

"That you guys break up and get right back together way to fast" Ashley replied.

"Well what if this time I don't want to get back together what if I want to be with some one else" Ricky said seriously.

"Okay, because all the other girls you haven't slept with don't know you're completely in love with Adrian" Ashley replied as she fought the urge to punch Ricky in the shoulder.

"I'm not talking about sex I'm talking about love" Ricky replied turning his face to Ashley locking eyes with her.

"You don't fall in love easily I know that and so do you" Ashley smiled as she held his gaze. Ricky sighed.

"You might be right about that" Ricky replied.

"On that note I'm getting out the car, have fun at work" Ashley said as she picked up her bag and opened the car door and got out.

"I hate to break it to you but there's no work today" Ricky replied as he got out the car to.

"Why not" Ashley asked as they started walking toward the house.

"Bunny, wanted to go to the spa to enhance her natural beauty so no work" Ricky replied. Ashley looked at Ricky and started laughing.

"Really" Ashley asked between laughter.

"Yeah" Ricky said as he joined in on the laughter. They walked into the house laughing there buts off. When they walked into the kitchen they found Amy and Ben making out. Which only made Ashley laughed harder then Ricky joined in. Amy heard the laughter and dashed away from Ben.

"Keep going really" Ashley laughed.

"Hey, Ricky and Ashley" Ben said.

"Hi, Ben" Ashley replied as she sat down at the table.

"Where's John" Ricky asked Amy.

"Upstairs in his play pen" Amy asked with a scowl.

"What's your problem" Ricky asked.

"You would know that if you weren't flirting with my sister and taking care of your son" Amy lectured.

"You see what I'm talking about" Ricky asked directing his attention toward Ashley.

"Screw it" Ashley replied as she started her homework.

"Yeah right" Ricky smiled as he left the room to go get his son.

"What were you guys talking about" Amy asked.

"Nothing" Ashley replied. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed Ben's hand and walked out of the kitchen. Just ten minutes later George and Anne came home.

"Hey, Ashley where is everybody" Anne asked.

"Hey, Mom Ricky's upstairs and Ben and Amy are in her room making out" Ashley said.

"What" George yelled.

"Amy get down here" George yelled upstairs. Amy came flying down the stairs in no time.

"Yes, Dad" Amy asked.

"Where's Ben" George asked.

"In the bathroom" Amy said.

"He better be" George replied.

"Hey, mom there's this dance next Friday and I was wondering if you could watch John" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure" Anne replied.

"Dance huh Ashley are you going" George asked.

"Not unless she's going with Griffin" Ricky said answering for her as he walked in.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Juergens" Ricky added.

"Hi, Ricky and how would you know that" George asked with accusations in his tone.

"He's my friend and I tell my friends things like that" Ashley answered for him.

"But I bet you five bucks that buy tomorrow or Monday you get asked about five times" Ricky said as he crossed his arms.

"I take that bet" Ashley smirked.

"Well not to interrupt your little love fest but Ricky aren't you suppose to be taking care of John" Amy said with an attitude. Ricky just walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a snack for John and went up stairs.

"Amy, why are you so mean to Ricky" Anne asked.

"Did you not just see that" Amy yelled.

"That he's your sister's friend yes I did see that so why are you so mean to Ricky" Anne replied.

"He's not being responsible for John" Amy replied.

"That's BS, Amy and you know that" Ashley interjected.

"Ashley watch your language " George said.

"Mind your own business" Amy hissed at Ashley.

"What, you're saying that with out him you could do this by your self and he's only making it worse" Ashley stated.

"No just that I feel like he's never helping" Amy said.

"He's here when you want to go out with Ben and he comes right after work to see and take care of John" Ashley replied.

"Whatever, Ashley" Amy said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow, Ashley coming to the defense of Ricky" Anne stated.

"Yeah, never would have thought that would happen either my self" Ashley laughed.

"Ashley" George started.

"Just friends dad, just friends" Ashley replied.

"That better be it" George said. Ashley just rolled her eyes and got back to her homework. Anne started dinner and George headed upstairs with Robbie. Two hours later Ashley was in her room eating the dinner her mom made when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ashley said.

"Hey, Ashley" Ricky said as he walked in.

"What's up" Ashley asked.

"Nothing just wanted to say bye, John's asleep so I'm heading out" Ricky said.

"Okay, and did Amy talk to you about you feeling like she thinks your not doing a good job" Ashley asked as she sat up off the bed.

"Yeah, she did, how did you know that" Ricky asked.

"I told her that you have been doing a good job" Ashley replied nonchalant.

"Thanks, Ashley" Ricky said.

"It's not a big deal" Ashley stated. Ricky walked closer to her.

"Yeah it is" He said as he walked closer to where Ashley was sitting

"Yeah, well you can leave now" Ashley said wanting Ricky to stop coming so close to her more afraid of what she would do if he came any closer.

"Always running huh Ashley" Ricky chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean" Ashley asked. Ricky smiled.

"Nothing" Ricky said. Ashley waved goodbye to Ricky as he walked out. Ashley's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello" Ashley said.

"Is this Ashley Juergens" the voice asked.

"Who wants to know" Ashley asked.

"This is Tim Hunt" Tim answered.

"Okay, Tim how do I know you" Ashley asked.

"We go to Grant together we also have 1st period together" Tim replied.

"Okay, there was no homework in that class today" Ashley said.

"Oh no no I'm not calling about the homework I wanted to ask you something" Tim replied.

"What" Ashley asked.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me" Tim murmured.

"Sorry Tim I'm going with Griffin unless he finds a date then I'm not going at all" Ashley answered.

"Oh, well okay Bye" Tim said as he hung up. Ashley just looked at her phone.

Damn I'm I already losing the bet Ashley thought.

Well that's it hope you like chapter 6 but I'm pretty much set for the dance but who should Ashley go with Jack MAYBE any thoughts. Please REVIEW. Anyway I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS. To agony-fairy its set in a general time there is no baby for Ben and Adrian and but the wedding as happened already which might brought up in later chapters. Also thanks for the thoughts on Grammer will be in next chapter and so on. Also thanks for the great reviews from everyone.


	7. Time to find a Date

"It's Friday" Ashley screamed in the house as she walked into the main house in her skinny jeans and loose blue blouse with the right of amount of cleave.

"Amy's taking you to school" Anne said walking into kitchen.

"WHAT". Ashley could not believe this. This was like forcefully putting her hand in a shark tank saying she won't get bit.

"That's right, you to are sisters you should not be fighting" Anne replied.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and grabbed a bowl to make cereal. As she was finishing Amy came down stairs.

"You're taking Ashley to school".

"You can't be serious" Amy yelled as she picked John up.

"Yep" Anne replied as she walked out of the kitchen. Amy shot Ashley a look.

"I don't want this either but she wants you to drive me" Ashley replied as she put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her bag.

"Lets go" Amy rolled her eyes and walked out the house with John on her hip. Ashley grabbed her Ipod. Ashley put her music in her ears and turned the volume up loud. That's how they spent the car ride in complete silence. When they pulled up to Grant Ashley bolted out of the car as fast as her legs could go. Ashley was running away she ran right into some guy.

"Hey" the guy yelled as they both went down His papers were every where and her Ipod was on the floor. The guy got up and put his hand out to pull her up. Ashley looked at the hand and surprising took it. A bolt almost as electric as the time Ricky and Ashley's hand touch and the car ran up her arm. Ashley stood up and looked down and grabbed her Ipod and some paper's.

"I'm sorry I just had to get away from my sister" Ashley replied.

"Don't worry about" the guy nodded.

"And you are?"

"Jake" the guy answered.

"Ashley" she replied.

"I know your Amy's little sister" Jake nodded.

"Wow not you're that girl's sister that got pregnant last year little sister" Ashley laughed. The guy just laughed a long.

"Well, Bye" He said as he walked away.

Ashley headed to her locker to find no other then Ricky leaned against it.

"And you think you girlfriend as no right to be asking questions" Ashley said as she walked toward him. Ricky gave her one of his smiles.

"Did he ask you to the dance" Ricky nodded toward the area where Ashley had ran into the guy.

"No"

"Wont be long" Ricky chuckled.

"Has any one asked you yet" Ashley asked.

"Yep but I turned them all down" Ricky looked at Ashley locking eyes with her. They stayed like that for a minute just looking at each other. Ricky this time was the one to break it.

"Any one ask you" Ricky questioned.

"Yeah last night some kid name Tim Hunt asked me but I told him about Griffin and he hung up on me" Ashley smiled.

"Yeah I know that kid kind of he's like how Ben was his freshmen year" Ricky laughed.

"Get off my locker" Ashley said. Ricky stood up and walked away. Ashley had just opened the door to her locker when Griffin came up next to her.

"Did he ask you" Griffin guessed.

"Who"

"Ricky, who else" Griffin replied sarcastically.

"Nope"

"Any one ask you yet" Griffin asked.

"Just some kid named Tim" Ashley finally said.

"The one in first period" Griffin asked. Ashley nodded her head and closed her locker her and Griffin started walking to 1st period. As they walked in a guy waved at her.

"That's Tim" Griffin whispered in her ear. Ashley waved back. Later Ashley was running an errand for her 4th period teacher when some guy came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Eric wanna to go to the dance with me" He asked bluntly.

"Wow, confident and a huge ego" Ashley smirked.

"Yeah, well will you" Eric smiled at Ashley.

"Sorry but I'm going with Griffin unless he finds a date then I'm not going at all" Ashley shrugged.

"Well let me know if you change your mind" Eric said as he shot her one last smile and walked away. Ashley rolled her eyes. At lunch Ashley sitting at the table playing with her sandwich when Griffin came up and sat down next to her.

"I have a date" Griffin smiled.

"What, who" Ashley was so shocked.

"This guy named Conner I know him from a friend and he heard I was having a dance and he asked me and I said yes" Griffin laughed.

"Wow well now it looks like I'm not going yay" Ashley was really a little bumped about not going.

"But you can still go with some one else" Griffin reassured Ashley.

"Yeah I think I might" Ashley smiled and looked at there was Tim sitting at a table across from them.

"I'll be right back" Ashley got up and walked over there.

"Hey, do you want to go to dance me" Ashley asked him. Tim laughed.

"Wow this really sucks I cant my parents got me into tutoring this little kid that night" Tim sighed.

"Well okay"

"I'm sorry" Tim replied. Ashley just shook her head and walked away.

"Well there goes Tim with leaves me with Eric the guy with an Ego big enough to feed the whole world" Ashley said as she sat next to Griffin.

"What about that guy you ran into today" Griffin asked.

"He didn't ask me"

"And you could ask him" Griffin.

"Your right I think I will" Ashley smiled.

"You sure your not just pretending to not have a date because you wont Ricky to ask you" Griffin smiled. Ashley just rolled her eye's and shook her head no.

"Oh better yet you and Ricky are already going together and your just acting like your looking for a date" Griffin smiled like he just answered the million dollar question.

Ashley was just about to answer and but she saw Jake.

"There's Jake I'll be right back" Ashley walked over to Jake who was tanding in line to get lunch.

"Hey, Jake right" Ashley asked.

"Yep, Ashley Jurgens right" Jake replied back with a smile.

"Cute and funny"

"Yep and single" Jake played along.

"That's even better so wanna go to the dance with me on Friday" Ashley asked. Jake looked up at her as he was paying for his lunch. He smiled.

"Sure" He answered. Ashley smiled.

"Great pick me up at 8" Ashley stated as she walked away. When Ashley sat down Griffin looked up her with questions in his eyes.

"He said yes" Ashley answered calmly.

"Great" Griffin was smiling ear to ear.

"Hey, sorry that I have to skip out on you early but I need to grab my math book out of my locker" Ashley said as she through away her lunch and waved at Griffin who waved back. Ashley walking to locker and she was having a weird feeling. She looked around to see if some was following her. But there was no one there. She continued to look around and when she turned the corner with her locker just up a head. She heard a slamming noise coming for right behind her Ashley turned around as she turned around she bumped right into someone. Ashley screamed.

"Hey, Ashley calm down it's just me" Ricky said as he engulfed her into a hug.

"Oh, yeah sorry" Ashley said as she stepped out of Ricky's embrace. But as soon as she left she wanted him to pull her back into his arms. Ricky realizing what he had done he put his hands in his pocket.

"You okay" He asked.

"Yeah I just thought someone was following me" Ashley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sure your okay" Ricky asked as he arched his eyebrows.

"Yeah just a little jumpy" Ashley rocked back on her heels feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'll see you later" Ricky started to wave bye.

"Oh, not that fast you owe me five bucks" Ashley smirked.

"Oh yeah really how so" Ricky asked as he turned around. Ashley folded her arms and smiled.

"Only two guys asked me before I go a date so you owe me five bucks" Ashley smiled in victory. Ricky looked shocked.

"Who's your date" He asked now completely serious.

"This kid named Jake" Ashley shrugged.

"Jake Cane" Ricky questioned. Ashley just shrugged.

"He's a senior Ashley be careful okay" Ricky looked at Ashley until she met his eyes. Ashley nodded her head in reply.

"Alright" Ricky walked around her and headed for his locker with out another word.

Ashley just went to her locker and grabbed her math book. It was the end of the day and Ashley was getting her jacket from her locker and she felt something blow in her ear.

"Hey" Ashley yelled as she turned around Their standing in her face grinning was Jake.

"My bubble your bubble stay there" Ashley said as she point at herself and then him.

"Hello, to you to I just came over here to offer you a ride home" Jake asked as he leaned up against the locker next to hers. Ashley closed her locker and looked at Jake thinking of Ricky how Jake kind of did it wrong Ricky usually puts one hand in his pocket. Ashley shook her head and put Ricky out of her mind.

"Is that a no" Jake arched his eyebrows.

"No yeah you can take me home" Ashley shrugged.

"Alright let me go say Bye to a couple of friends and then we go" Jake said. Ashley nodded her head okay. Just as Jake left Ricky came up next to her.

"Hey do you know where Amy is" Ricky asked.

"Nope"

"Great now I have to look for her I tried calling but she didn't pick up" Ricky shrugged.

"Hey you ready" Jake asked as he flung his arm round Ashley shoulder.

"Go way" Ricky asked completely serious.

"He's taking me home" Ashley wanted to move Jake's arm but she had her book in one hand and her back pack in the other.

"No he's not" Ricky folded his arms.

"Dude chill I'm just driving her home" Jake held up both his hands in innocence. Ashley stepped away slight so Jake couldn't but his arm back.

"Sorry DUDE but I don't know you and neither does Ashley so I'll take her home" Ricky picked up Ashley backpack.

"That's okay Ricky Jake can take me home" Ashley reached for her bag but Ricky pulled it back and walked over down the hallway. Ashley sighed.

"Bye, Jake" Ashley started walking not even waiting for him to say anything back.

When she finally reached Ricky she stood there just looking at him. Ricky sighed.

"Grace is going to take you home" Ricky grimaced a little at Ashley's angry face.

"Excuse me no she's not" Ashley yelled at him.

"You want to get home" Ricky arched his eyebrows. Ashley just glared. Ricky sighed.

"I'm was just looking out for you"

"I don't need anyone to look out for me" Ashley replied as she grabbed her bag and turned and left.

"I think you could be wrong about that" Ricky murmured. A/N: Anyone remember this

"Grace can you take me home" Ashley asked

"Sure, Ashley" Grace smiled. Ashley and Grace walked out of the school.

"Grace no talking" Ashley barked. That sent to tone for the ride complete silence. When they pulled up to the house Ashley said goodbye and got out. When she walked into the house Amy and her mom were sitting at the table.

"Hey, Ashley I want to take you and Amy out to get dresses for the dance it's called a, A Dance of Dreams so I'm thinking some dark blue and light blue dresses" Anne smiled.

"Yeah sure whatever, mom" Ashley headed for her room but was stopped.

"You're going with Jake Cane" Amy asked. Ashley just nodded her head. Amy shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"So were going shopping tomorrow okay" Anne asked.

"Yep" Ashley nodded as she went to her room. After changing her cloths Ashley's mind drifted to Ricky. I wish he would tell me what really going on Ashley let the thought sink in. She sighed and turned and screamed in a pillow. Why is life so complicated Ashley thought as she took out her phone and called Ricky.

Well that's chapter 7 hoped you guys liked it. And I can't wait for guys to see what I have in store for the dance and after it's going to be EPIC. Well here it is I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS. Also remember the title of the dance A Dance of Dreams. Remember you need to remember.


	8. Just Friends

He picked up on the third ring.

'Hey, what's up" Ricky asked.

"You're not at work" Ashley got up and locked her room door so now no one could just come right on in.

"Driving to Adrian's house and then I'm heading to work" Ricky replied.

"What was up with you today with Jake" Ashley was very curious all of sudden.

"I just didn't like the fact that he was going to take you home and he could maybe be a serial killer or something" Ricky replied very chilled.

"Really, because I think your jealous" Ashley smirked. Ricky laughed.

"Of course I'm jealous Jake get's to go to the dance with you and your gorgeous" Ricky replied.

"Thanks but don't say that" Ashley pulled her legs to her chest.

"Why you are" Ricky was completely serious now.

"Don't you cross that line that we both know we can't come back from" Ashley whispered.

"What if I told you I wanted to cross that line" Ricky said as Ashley heard the car stop. Ashley got up and unlocked her door she walked out and headed to the front of the house she looked across the street where she saw Ricky's car. Ashley sighed.

"I'd say we would need to talk in person" Ashley shrugged as she looked at his car. Waiting for him to make a choice.

"When I leave Adrian's house I'll come over and talk to you" Ricky spoke. Ashley felt something choke her hard in her throat and stomach.

"Wrong answer" Ashley replied as she hung up. Ashley walked fast to her room and swung open the door closed it and locker it back. Ashley wiped at the tear that had fallen down her cheek. Ashley sat on her bed and couldn't believe she had really jumped off the cliff. She had aloud herself unknowing to start liking Ricky. God no I didn't. I fought it I never thought about him that way. We were friends.

Ashley wiped her face violently. I'm not going to cry over this it wasn't anything anyway. Ashley grabbed her backpack and textbooks. She was going to through herself into her home work. Two hours later and all homework completed Ashley was just about to head to the main house because she was hungry when her mom came into her room.

"Family, dinner now" Anne said as she walked in and then out.

"Are you serious" Ashley shouted after her in shock.

"Very serious from here on were going to do this every Friday" Anne spoke and then left the room with out another word. Ashley rolled her eyes at her mom's lame attempt at starting family dinners again. Ashley grabbed her phone and walked out. She walked into the dining room to find her Amy and her dad sitting in front of plates of spaghetti with meat sauce. Anne came out with two more plates and sat one down for Ashley. Ashley took her seat next to Amy. They all sat there eating their food in silence until George broke the silence.

"I had a good day at work today" George said.

"That's nice and how was school girls" Anne asked.

"Fine" Amy replied. Ashley just shrugged.

"Hey, Amy where's Ricky he's usually here by now" Anne asked.

"He needed to do something after school and he had two more hours of work today so he couldn't come by but he promise he would take John out all day tomorrow" Amy shrugged. Just then Ashley got a text. From Ricky. "Speak of the devil" Ashley murmured.

"What did you say Ashley" George asked.

"Nothing" Ashley shook her head.

"Now we can make tomorrow a whole day" Amy smiled.

"What are you doing tomorrow" George grumbled as he ate his spaghetti.

"Looking for dresses with mom" Amy replied.

"Oh, you going Ashley" George laughed.

"Actually yes" Ashley shot him a knowing smile.

"Oh, why" George looked at Ashley very confused.

"She has a date" Amy answered for her. At the same time Ashley got yet another text from Ricky.

"That him texting you" George asked pointing to the phone. Ashley just shook her head no.

"His name's Jake Cane and I ran into him today so I just asked him" Ashley laughed. She quickly stopped laughing as her ring tone for Ricky came on. The song was Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons. She thought the ring tone suited him very well. Ashley opened the phone.

"Hey" Ricky said.

"It's been two hours and now you want to call back" Ashley snapped and then hung up. Everyone turned and looked at her. Ashley just started eating acting like nothing happened.

"Who was that" George asked.

"No one important" Ashley replied. Everyone shrugged it off and continued talking.

"Hey what color dress do you want I thing light blue would look great on you" Anne smiled.

"Sound good" Ashley nodded. Two seconds later Ashley got yet another text from Ricky. Ashley rolled her eyes and turned her phone off.

"Every thing okay" Anne asked.

"Peachy" Ashley smiled.

"Well mother and father this has been a wonderful dinner but may I be excused" Ashley smiled sarcastically. Anne and George nodded there head's and Ashley got up and took her phone with her. Once she was in her room Ashley turned on her phone. She opened the first text from Ricky.

Ricky

What do you mean wrong answer?

She opened the next one.

Ashley plz text back.

She opened the last one. It was pretty long.

Listen I'm sorry for what ever I did that hurt you. But I'm not sure how I feel or what I want to do. How all of this is working out. But I do want to be friends with you. That's all. Friends?

Ashley rolled her eyes at how inconsistent Ricky could be. Ashley dialed his number.

"You're an Ass you know" Ashley said before Ricky could say a word. He laughed.

"Why do you say that other then the obvious" Ricky chuckled.

"You pretty much went all stalker on me while I was having dinner with the family" Ashley laughed.

"Oh, Shit did you tell them it was me" Ricky asked.

"Of, course because I want you dead" Ashley replied sarcastically.

"So were good right" He asked.

"Sure" Ashley shrugged as she got comfortable on the bed.

"Great" He smiled.

"How was your talk with Adrian" Ashley asked but as she asked she found herself being less interested.

"Great were back together and everything's okay"

"So you're happy" Ashley asked she let the lumped that had grow more familiar in her throat choke her.

"Yeah I guess" Ricky replied.

"I'm still mad at you"

"Yeah sorry something about that guy alone with you gave me a bad feeling"

"Whatever Ricky, Jake's a nice guy" Ashley laughed.

"Hey, I'm going to eat dinner call you back in twenty" Ricky said.

"Alright, bye" Ashley hung up and got up. She went to the main house to take a shower. When she came back to the room her phone was ringing.

"Yep" Ashley answered.

"How's John" Ricky asked.

"Fine, he's a sleep I checked on him when I came out of the shower" Ashley replied as she got in her bed.

"Alright, Ben is way too paranoid about this whole dance thing" Ricky replied.

"What do you mean" Ashley asked.

"He renting a carriage and a violinist" Ricky laughed.

"Oh shut up he's being romantic and it's a bit cheesy for me but Amy will love it" Ashley replied.

"Well your right about that"

"Hey, question how come you never tried again to get together with Amy" Ashley asked just out of curiosity.

"Well I just never thought about Amy that way anymore and she has Ben so it never really felt right" Ricky replied.

"What's your favorite color" Ashley blurted out.

"Random question but okay its sky blue" Ricky laughed.

"Thought so mine's black" Ashley smiled.

"Saw that coming tell me something no one knows about you even Griffin" Ricky asked.

"Now why would I tell you if I didn't tell Griffin" Ashley smirked.

"Because you want to know mine"

"Alright, I write poems" Ashley said.

"Really like deep poems" Ricky laughed.

"Do not laugh at me Underwood or I'll hang up the phone" Ashley threatened.

"Okay I would like to hear one sometime" Ricky smirked.

"Yeah how's next to never" Ashley laughed.

"Okay whatever here goes I'm actually never wanted to have kids and John came I realized I did but with some one I love"

"But that could be Amy I mean I know Amy can be well Amy but you to could be together" Ashley stretch out around the bed.

"Yeah but there was Adrian and Ben so I just never really tried again" Ricky shrugged.

"I don't think Ben stopped you I think you stopped you and I wanna know why" Ashley asked.

"Alright because I don't see myself falling in love with Amy" Ricky replied.

"You don't know that you can't help who you fall in love with" Ashley answered.

"Don't I know" Ricky murmured. Ashley ignored that comment and yawned.

"Getting tried" Ricky asked.

"No" Ashley fought the sleep that had started to wrap around her like a warm blanket.

"Oh I'm going dress shopping with my mom and Amy tomorrow" Ashley fight the urge to yawn.

"That sounds like fun" Ricky replied sarcastically.

"I think I might have a good time"

"So you really like this Jake guy" Ricky asked.

"Yeah I think I do"

"If you're happy I'm happy" Ricky laughed. That's the last think Ashley heard. Ashley was woke up by the sun hitting her eyes. She blinked rapidly. Ashley was just getting out the bed and when she realized that her phone was in her bed and it was still on.

"Hello" Ashley groaned.

"Yeah I'm up" Ricky murmured.

"Were we on the phone this whole time" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I think so I fell asleep just a little after you did" Ricky replied.

"Well alright I'll call you later" Ashley yawned.

"Don't have to I'll be at your house in thirty" Ricky replied.

"Alright later" Ashley replied as she hung up. She grabbed a towel and headed to the main house.

"Hey, Ashley you need to hurry up Ricky well be here soon and then were leaving when he gets here" Amy said as Ashley walked into the kitchen.

Ashley nodded her head. She went to the bath and took a shower. She grabbed her rode and heard for her room. Ashley started looking for something to wear. When she saw her shorts and remember what happened the last she had them on and smiled. Ashley grabbed them and a blue t-shirt that said Yeah I stole your boyfriend. And got dress. She was about to straight her hair when she heard a knock.

"Come in" Ashley replied. Ricky walked in wearing a blue shirt that held his muscles just right and some jeans.

"Hey" Ricky said.

"Hey" Ashley replied as she going to straighten her hair.

"Don't" Ricky said as he walked up behind her.

"Don't what" She asked.

"Don't straighten it" Ricky shrugged.

"Why" Ashley asked as she turned around she stood face to face with Ricky. They were so close Ashley just had to lean her face closer to kiss him. She slammed that thought out of her head. Ricky smiled and raised his hand to slowly curve a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I like it better this way" Ricky smiled. Ashley couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks but don't" Ashley replied there bodies only inches apart. Ricky nodded his headed and stepped back. They had come to an understanding if they wanted to be friends there was a limit to what could be said or done with out crossing a line. Just then Amy came in. Ricky took another step back. Ashley turned around and started cleaning up.

"Um, Ricky were about to leave can you come get John" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure" Ricky replied.

"Bye, Ashley" Ricky locked eyes with Ashley and Ashley held his gaze but she looked away and sighed. Ricky put his hands in his pockets and walked out. Amy looked at Ashley and Ashley could see the little gears in her head turning trying to figure out what's going on.

"Let's go Amy" Ashley walked pass her and headed for the front of the house. Anne was already in the car when Ashley slid in. "Where's Amy" Anne asked.

"Coming, she's giving John to Ricky" Ashley replied.

"Okay, were going to have so much fun today" Anne giggled.

"Probably not Amy's mad at me" Ashley shrugged.

"Why" Anne asked.

"Ricky" Ashley sat back stretched out. Amy came out the house yelling at Ricky who just shook his head and carried John to his car. Amy rolled her eyes and got in the car. Ashley pulled out her phone and sent a text to Ricky. What happened?

The car ride was very quiet and intense. They pulled up to a café. Ashley got a respond just then. Amy yelled at me about you and me no matter how much I tried to explain to her there wasn't a you and me.

Ashley sent back a reply. I'll talk to her. Ashley step out of the car and into the café. Just as she was going to say something the waiter came by.

"Hello, my name's Pat what can I sever ya'll today" Pat asked as she chewed her gum.

"I'll have egg's scrambled, toast, bacon, a side of hash browns, and a cup of orange juice" Ashley replied.

"And what well you guys being having" Pat asked.

"Same" Anne replied as Amy nodded her head in agreement. The waiter left and Ashley sighed.

"There's not even a little bit of anything going on between us" Ashley lied she knew there was something that neither if them were ready to face.

"Whatever Ashley I saw you" Amy barked at her. Anne looked at both of them confused.

"What did you see Amy we were talking" Ashley sneered.

"Yeah about what" Amy asked.

"Since you need to know it was about Adrian and Jake"

"Oh you guys were…"

"Helping each other" Ashley finished her sentence.

"Yeah, I feel really stupid" Amy sighed.

"You should" Anne interjected.

"Just call him and say sorry" Ashley suggested.

"Go, Amy" Anne added. Amy slid out of her seat and headed outside.

"That was very mature of you Ashley you could have let you sister stay mad at you or you could fix this" Anne beamed at her daughter.

"Ricky shouldn't have to take such a hard time when he comes over to see John because Amy delusional". Just then their food arrived and Amy came back in.

"All fixed" Amy smiled.

"So Ashley who is this Jake guy" Anne asked as she started to eat.

"Just this kid that I ran into and he seemed really nice so I asked him" Ashley shrugged as she bit into her toast.

"That's it" Anne asked. Ashley nodded her head.

"Well I can't wait to meet him" Anne smiled.

"Ben say's he has a surprise for me" Amy beamed.

"Oh that sounds very romantic already" Anne replied. Ashley finished her food and started drinking her orange juice.

"Well I'm ready to go so let's pay this bill and get out of here" Ashley said.

"Yeah right the earlier we get to the store the better dresses" Amy replied.

"Alright well I'm going to the bathroom" Ashley got up and head to the bathroom once there she pulled out her phone and called Ricky she got his voice mail.

"Hey I wanted to make sure Amy talked to you and that everything was okay call me back when you get this" Ashley said. She walked out of the bathroom and to her table her mom and Amy were already getting up to leave. Ashley headed for the car and got in. Amy and Anne got into the car. They drove to a little store that Anne had seen only a couple of days ago on her drive to work. Ashley got out of the car and head toward the dresses.

"Pick light blues" Anne yelled after Ashley. Ashley pulled out her phone and called Griffin looking for a dress.

"Okay" Ashley yelled back as the phone rang.

"Talk to me" Griffin answered.

"Hey, guess where I am" Ashley asked.

"Um, at Ricky's house getting it on" Griffin laughed.

"Ha, Ha very funny but no" Ashley smirked.

"Okay at your house"

"Nope" Ashley replied.

"I give up" Griffin laughed.

"I'm looking for a dress for the dance" Ashley laughed as she picked up a dress that had raffles all over it.

"What's so funny" Griffin asked.

"Just the worst dress of all time" Ashley laughed again as she put the dress back and started on the next rack.

"Try to get something that has one strap it well make your boobs pop" Griffin suggest.

"Griffin" Ashley gasped.

"What it will" Griffin shrugged.

"I'm really excited about this Dance" Ashley smiled.

"Why" Griffin asked.

"Because Ricky and I are going to have such a great time hanging out" Ashley smiled.

"Jake" Griffin corrected.

"What"

"You're going with Jake not Ricky" Griffin sighed.

"That's what I said" Ashley replied.

"No you said Ricky"

"I said Jake" Ashley replied stubbornly.

"Ashley if you really like Ricky just know I've got your back" Griffin replied.

"I said Jake" Ashley replied.

"Okay you said Jake" Griffin sighed.

"Hey I found a dress" Ashley smiled. The dress was a pale blue with one strap on the right side and sparkles running down it.

"Great can't wait to see you in it now go try it on Later" Griffin hung up. Ashley hurried to the dressing room and graded a card.

She jumped in to the room and traded her shorts and t-shirt for the dress. She walked out and found her mom. She tapped her on the shoulder. And when Anne turned around she bursted into tears.

"Ashley you look so beautiful" Anne smiled.

"Thanks" Ashley smiled. Just then Amy came out in a dark blue with two straps roses that went around the dress at the top of the waist.

"Wow look at my girls" Anne started crying all over again.

"Amy you look great" Ashley smiled at her.

"You look beautiful to Ashley" Amy smiled back.

"Group hug" Anne cheered and they all grabbed each other in the first group hug they had ever shared.

Well that's chapter eight guys. Hoped you liked it. But I've got some bad news Ricky and Ashley wont be getting together for a while but it is going to happen soon. Do you guys love the fact how much they always seem to come close but don't ever make it. I love it. I well be skipping the week and going straight to the Dance. Well here it goes. I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELP ME WRITE THIS. 


	9. A Dance of Dreams and Nightmares

A/n: Well this chapter starts the night Ashley and Amy are getting ready to go to dance and the dance it self. And the aftermath. Rated M just in case for one scene.

Ashley picked up her brush and brushed her hair one last time. Before putting on her lip gloss. She looked in the mirror and almost screamed. Stop stressing she thought. Ashley grabbed her purse that matched her dress and headed for the main house.

"Oh, Ashley you look so beautiful" George smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Dad you can stop now" Ashley smiled as she stepped out of his bear hug.

" Just wow Ashley you look so great" George smiled.

"Thanks Dad Amy ready yet" Ashley asked.

"Yeah almost"

"Right" Ashley replied as she headed up stairs and walked to Amy's room.

"These shoes are not comfortable" Ashley said as she sat on Amy's bed and took them off.

"Tell me about" Amy replied as she fixed the bun she put in her head.

"Well Amy I say we look hot" Ashley replied as she got up and stood next to her sister.

Amy ran her hands through Ashley's hair.

"Yeah I think so" Amy smiled. They heard the door bell ring and immediately smiled.

"Alright well are dates are here and on time so lets get down there" Amy grabbed her purse and Ashley slipped back on her shoes. They hooked arms and walked down stairs.

Both boys looked up at their dates each feeling very lucky but not for the same reasons.

"Wow Amy you look amazing" Ben smiled at the love of his life.

"Thank you Ben and you look very cute" Amy smiled back at him and they kissed.

"Ashley you look great" Jake said. Ashley smiled at him. A part of her was happy he was her date but the other part wanted someone else.

"Thanks Jake you look great to" Ashley replied.

"Alright picture time" Anne came running in George trailing behind her with Robbie on his hip and John walking behind him. Anne wanted six picture's one of the girls together and then with there dates each. Then a group picture. Finally a picture of each girl by themselves.

"Alright Mom we got to go" Amy said as she reach for the door.

"Wait I have to get a picture of Ricky and he's right across the street" Anne dashed out the house but George stayed put and waved goodbye.

"Have fun you guys but not to much" George said to them as they walked out the house.

"Hi, Ricky" Anne yelled as she walked over to Adrian's house.

"Hey, " Ricky waved. Adrian stepped out of the house in a red dress that held everything just right and had ALMOST to low v cut.

"Alright you're going to take a picture with Adrian then Amy and then Ashley okay" Anne said. Ricky ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright"

Ricky took his picture with Adrian.

"Amy you look great" Ricky complimented.

"Thank you and you look great as well" Amy replied. They stood there pretty uncomfortable as Ricky wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And they had sex" Jake asked. Ashley laughed

"Yep" Ashley nodded. Amy and Ricky finished taking there picture. And Ashley walked over to Ricky.

"You look well WOW" Ricky explained as Ashley stood next to him.

"You clean up nice to Underwood" Ashley smiled. Ricky wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him completely relaxed.

"Alright guys I'm done have fun" Anne replied as she waved goodbye and walked back to the house. Amy and Ben said there goodbyes and they got into the carriage. Ashley and Ricky looked at each and started to laugh.

"She loves it" Ashley smiled.

"Yeah she does" Ricky laughed.

"What's so funny" Jake asked.

"Inside joke" Ricky replied with a smile.

"You guys seem to have a lot of those" Adrian crossed her arms. Ricky shook his head and walked over to her and kissed her. Ashley drew a breathe and watched unable to not look at them. He's happy that's what important Ashley thought. Jake reached out his arm and Ashley loped hers with his. They walked to his hummer and he opened the door for her she slid in.

"You seem pretty close to that guy" Jake asked.

"Yeah he's a good friend of mine" Ashley smiled.

"You guys just friends" he asked.

"What else would we be" Ashley asked as she looked over at him.

"Nothing I just know Ricky's reputation" Jake shrugged. Ashley just rolled her eyes.

"You believe in reputations" Ashley asked.

"Why not".

"Your parents buy you this car" Ashley asked as she ended the conversation.

"Yep early gradation presents" Jake smiled.

"Their sure you'll graduate" Ashley joked.

"Probably not" He joked back. They pulled up to the school. And Jake got out and opened her door. They walked into the gym together. Ashley looked around completely stunned the gym look beautiful.

"Hey, I'm going to look for Griffin see you in five at the refreshment table" Ashley said. Jake nodded his head. Ashley walked around and waved to people she know. Until she finally got to Griffin.

"Hey, there you are" Ashley said as she walked up to him.

"Hey you look great one strap like I said nice color and perfect you hair is down" Griffin replied.

"Hi, I'm Conner you must be Ashley" A guy with short blonde hair and brown eyes said to her.

"Hi" Ashley smiled.

"So has your dating so far" Griffin asked.

"Kind of decent" Ashley shrugged as she looked around.

"Go dance and drink I'll join you in a minute" Griffin shooed her. Ashley rolled her eyes and walked to where Jake was.

"Hey want a drink" Jake offered her one. Ashley shook her head no she did know what he could have done to it. "Lets dance" She said.

Jake nodded his head and led her to the dance floor. They danced to three fast songs. But then a slow one came on and she saw Amy.

"Hey that's Amy be right back" Ashley said and she walked over to her sister.

"Where have you been" Ashley asked.

"We ate a little snack first" Amy replied.

"You had dinner"

"Yep there was music and everything" Amy smiled. Just then Jake came behind her and dragged her to the dance floor. Just as another song was about to end Ricky came up to them.

"Mind if I steal your dance partner" Ricky asked. Jake shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ashley. Ashley nodded yes and Jake walked over to the punch. Just then Hey there Delilah came on. Ricky took Ashley by the waist and they began to sway.

"Time square can't shine as bright as you oh yes its true" Ricky sang along. Ashley smiled and laughed.

"If you get lonely give this song another listen, close your eye's listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side" Ashley sang into Ricky's ear.

"Oh, what you do to me" Ricky finished. Ashley pulled back and smiled. For that very moment it was just them no one else and they were together. Ashley leaned her head down on his shoulder and let the moment sink in. But only a short while later the song ended and Jake started walking up to them.

"Are song" Ricky said in her ear as Jake came up. Ricky took a step back and another song came on.

"Thanks for the dance" Ricky said as he headed over to Adrian who looked very pissed off.

Jake took Ashley's hand and they started dancing but Ashley head was filled with question that Jake could not answer. Yet another slow song came on. I thought they didn't want teenager's touching each other at dance's Ashley thought as Jake put his hand out. Ashley took it and they started slowly swaying.

"Wanna get out of here now" Jake asked.

"Yeah I need to talk to some one first through meet at the front of the gym in ten" Ashley answered. Jake nodded and Ashley went in search of Grace. Why I'm doing this Ashley thought as she went looking for Grace. She found her with Jack dancing and they looked happy. Grace saw Ashley and smiled at her. Ashley waved goodbye and turned to find Griffin. Who was right on the dance floor with Conner.

"I'm leaving call you tomorrow" Ashley said as she walked up to him.

"'Kay" Griffin replied. It took Ashley five minutes to find Amy.

"I'm about to leave see you at home" Ashley said to Amy.

"Alright who's taking you" Amy asked.

"Jake" Ashley answered.

"You going to be okay" Amy asked. Ashley nodded.

"Okay bye" Amy gave Ashley a hug and Ashley meant with Jake and started to walk out. She almost stop because she didn't say goodbye to Ricky. But Ricky would only talk her out of riding home with Jake and she didn't need Adrian even madder at her because he would probably want to take her home. So Ashley kept walking and let Jake throw his arm around her and lead her outside and into the car. They talked about random stuff. They were driving past the Butcher Shop maybe about three blocks away and then they pulled over.

"Why'd you stop" Ashley asked as she turned toward him

"To do this" Jake said as he leaned in to kiss her. Ashley let Jake kiss her because she wanted to like him to get over whatever she was feeling over Ricky. She let Jake lead her to the back of the car. Where they continued to kiss. It was when his hand started going up her dress did Ashley push his hand down. They kept kissing but then he tried again. Ashley pulled back.

"Stop it" Ashley said.

"Okay sorry" Jake replied he kissed her again. And that went on for a minute he started leaning her down and Ashley stopped kissing him.

"Get off me" Ashley yelled as she tried to push him.

"Come on you know you want to stop playing hard to get" Jake said as he push a sloppy kiss on her mouth. Jake shoved her down and reach for her breast.

"Get off" Ashley yelled again as his hands grabbed her. Jake laid on top of her and Ashley slapped him hard. She tried to push him off then but he grabbed her and slammed her head down. Ashley screamed. Jake slapped her in the face so hard Ashley felt like throwing up

"Come on you're a Jurgens" Jake pulled her hands over her head. Ashley screamed out in pain.

"What is that suppose to mean" Ashley murmured trying to get out of the cloud of pain that had take over her.

"Your sister's easy and so are you so stop playing and lets get started" Jake kissed her and shrugged of his jacket. He started to take his shirt off with one hand while using the other one to hold her arms.

Ashley raised her knee into his crouch and Jake fell over in pain. Ashley jumped up and crawled for the door. Jake got up and grabbed her by the strap of her dress it ripped Ashley held up the dress as best she could and started for the door again. Jake reached for her and Ashley pulled her foot back and hit him in the mouth. Jake screamed. Jake spun her around and sucker punched her in the face. Ashley fell back. She tried to move but all she saw were stares.

"Bitch, what the hell" Jake yelled. Ashley felt her surge of adrenaline and jumped up.

"Get away from me" Ashley screamed as she grabbed her purse and hit him in the face. It barley touch him and Jake grabbed her arm and Ashley fell on the back seat. Jake jumped on top of her.

"Get off of me" Ashley yelled. She reached up and grabbed his hair. Jake grabbed her hand and slammed it down.

"You like it ruff then" Jake yelled.

"I don't like it anyway GET THE HELL OFF ME" Ashley yelled as she punched Jake in the nose. He fell back and Ashley turned and opened the door. Once her feet hit the ground she took off running. Ashley kept running until she heard a crack and she fell to the floor. Her heel had broken. The bottom of her dress was ripped to. Ashley kept running as best as she could. She realized she had ran to the Botcher Shop. Ashley banged on the glass.

"Ricky" Ashley yelled she continued to yell for what felt like five minutes. But she gave up and slided to the floor. Ashley started to cry. She looked at and saw a shadow. Ashley screamed.

Well that's chapter 9 epic or what. Who's the shadow is it Jake, Ben, Ricky, or some one completely random. Well please review. I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELP ME WRITE THIS OR THE SONG THAT WAS IN THIS CHAPTER.


	10. Save the Girl

A/n: Well this chapter starts at Ricky's point of view. Don't you LOVE IT. Well here's chapter 10.

Ricky's point of view.

"Wow you guys seemed pretty cozy back there" Adrian snapped.

"Right Adrian okay" I just shook my head.

"Don't okay me Ricky what were you guys saying" Adrian crossed her arms.

"Adrian shut up and kiss me" Ricky leaned in and put his lips on Adrian's. Doesn't feel the same anymore Ricky thought.

"I love you" Adrian smiled as Ricky pulled back. Ricky grow silent any other time he would have said it back but the words couldn't fall off his lips. Adrian looked at him.

"Adrian I….." Ricky started. Adrian stepped back and crossed her arms.

"Who is she" Adrian snapped. Everyone next to turned and looked. Each giving him the it was about time look.

"I'm not cheating on you Adrian" Ricky said tired of this crap.

"Is it Ashley" Adrian yelled. Everyone gasped.

"Adrian I not cheating on you and don't bring Ashley into" Ricky yelled.

"It is her" Adrian yelled she reach her hand up to slap Ricky and he caught it.

"Look at me Adrian, I'm not cheating on you" Ricky yelled no longer caring that everyone was watching. Adrian stopped and looked at Ricky really looked at him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're not lying". Ricky sighed.

"No, Adrian I cant not anymore" Ricky shook his head.

"You cant what" Adrian pulled her hand free and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Adrian but I done its over" Ricky turned to leave and Adrian grabbed his jacket and pulled him around.

"Ricky don't please I love you" Adrian said as tear's came to her eye's.

"I love you too Adrian but I can't anymore" Ricky lied. He know he was breaking up with Adrian to see if he really could try and be with Ashley. He walked away and started to look for Ashley. He found Amy instead.

"Hey, where's Ashley" Ricky asked.

"She left already" Amy replied. Ben came up and stead next to her.

"Yeah I saw her leave with Jake they seemed okay to me" Ben said.

"She left with Jake" Ricky asked. Ben nodded.

"Shit" Ricky mummerd.

"What" Amy asked alarm in her voice.

"Nothing, Later" Ricky waved goodbye and walked out of the gym. As he was walking to his car Ricky pulled out his phone and called Ashley. She didn't pick up. Ricky's heart beat quickened. He got in his car and started to think. They didn't go home yet Jake would want to make out first. So where would they be. Ricky started his car and drove around. He drove past Ashley's house and then around the known make out spots. No sign of Jake's car or Ashley. Ricky sighed and called Ashley's phone again. She still didn't pick up. Something's wrong Ricky thought. He decide to head home and call Ashley again in thirty if she didn't pick up he would call the Jurgen's. Ricky had just started to walking to the front of the shop when he saw a figure sitting on the door. Ricky ran think some one was trying to break in. He stop mid ran when he realized it was a girl and not just any girl it was Ashley. He walked up to her and she screamed.

"Ashley" Ricky yelled. Ricky crunched down to her height.

"Ashley it's me Ricky what happened" Ricky whispered.

"Jake" Ashley murmured. Ricky gritted his teeth and looked at Ashley. She had a burse on her face that was forming one on her cheek and the other right near her eye. She had blood in her hair and her dress was ripped at the top and it looked like at the bottom to. Ricky took off his dress jacket and put it over Ashley shoulder.

"I'll take it you home" Ricky said.

"No don't Mom and Dad will freak can I stay here" Ashley asked. Ricky sighed.

"Ashley….." Ricky started.

"Please" Ashley look up Ricky and he sighed.

"Okay, can you stand" He asked. Ashley nodded her head. She started to stand and almost fall backward. Ricky reached out and grabbed her by her arm to catch her. Ashley winced in pain. Ricky sat her back down and looked at her arm there were five finger prints forming on her arm. Ricky cursed. He picked Ashley up bridal style. He shifted her weight on to his other side. And unlocked the door. He walked in and locked the door back. He carried her up the stairs and unlocked his door. He carried her to his room as he put her down. He felt her cling to his shirt and Ricky sighed.

"Ashley I'm going to sit you down okay". Ashley nodded her head. Ricky sat her down and opened some of his dresser door's. He pulled out a shirt and some shorts. Ricky turned around Ashley was passed out on the bed.

"Ashley wake up" Ricky tapped her lightly. Ashley grumbled and sat up.

"I'm up" Ashley said.

"I got you some cloth's do you need help getting to the bathroom" Ricky asked.

"No I can walk just the heel was broken so I couldn't really stand" Ashley took off her shoes. Ricky looked at the right one the heel was almost completely off it.

"You know what I'll change in the bath room you stay here" Ricky got up and grabbed some cloths and then headed to the bathroom. Ricky got out of his suit and but on his boxers and was about to walk out but remember he needed a shirt since Ashley was here. He went back to the bathroom and slip on a shirt. He then through some blankets on the crouch to make a bed for himself. Ricky knocked on his bed room door.

"Come in" Ashley yelled. Ricky walked in and grabbed a pillow. He looked at Ashley and noticed her hair still had blood in it.

"Hey I'm going to get a rag for you to clean you head and if you need stitches were going to the hospital and I'm calling your parents" Ricky said as he walked into the bathroom. He wet a rag and walked back in but as he walked in he saw how Ashley looked with his shorts on and his shirt. Wow she looks really hot he thought. All he wanted to do was run his hand through her hair. But then he looked at his hand and remembered the blood.

"Here" Ricky handed the rag to Ashley. He watched and winced every time she did.

"Alright let me look" Ricky walked behind her and looked at the cut on her head. He sighed in relief.

"Good news, no stitches".

Ashley crashed landed on the bed and got comfortable.

"Night, Ashley" Ricky walked to the door.

"Don't" Ashley begged.

"Don't what" Ricky asked.

"Stay please" Ashley sat up.

"Ashley you know I can't" Ricky shook his head.

"Ricky please" Ashley looked up at him and Ricky crumbled. She looked well voluble and that was a side of Ashley he had never seen. Ricky walked over to bed and sat down.

"You stay under the covers and I stay on top" Ricky replied. Ashley nodded her head and got under the cover. Ricky looked back at her and sighed. What a crazy night he thought as he slipped of his shirt. Ricky grabbed the blanket that was on the end of the bed and got comfortable.

"Ricky" Ashley whispered.

"Um" Ricky grumbled.

"Thank you" Ashley replied as she turned away from him.

"I'd do anything for you Ashley" Ricky said back. He waited twenty minutes before getting up. He looked at Ashley who was knocked out. Ricky slipped out to the couch and got under the covers. He fell asleep thinking about what happened to the girl that was laying in his bed. Ricky jumped up. There was screaming. He shook his head trying to figure out what was happening. Then everything came flooding back to him.

"Ashley" he yelled. Ricky dashed into his room. Ashley was rolling around screaming. He ran over and grabbed her. She tried to punch him but she missed. Ricky shook Ashley and hugged her.

"What's happening" Ashley asked.

"You're having a bad dreaming" He let her go and Ashley shook her head.

"Right"

"You okay" Ricky looked at her.

"Fine, mind letting go your hurting my burse" Ashley looked down at her arm. Ricky let go and got off the bed.

"You sure you're okay" He asked.

"Perfect" Ashley nodded her head.

"Do you need anything?"

"I need you to put on a shirt" Ashley joked. Ricky chuckled.

"Night, Ashley" Ricky walked back into the living room and laid on the couch. How could that Asshole hurt Ashley he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Ricky woke up and yawned. He got up and looked at the clock nine am. Wow long morning. Ricky went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

"Hey" Ashley said as she walked in. Ricky turned to say good mourning to Ashley and gasped. Ashley cheek was black and blue and right above her eye was swelling.

"Ashley" Ricky gasped.

"What" Ashley asked as she touched her face but as soon as she did she winced.

Ricky got a rag and put ice in it he handed it to her. Ashley put it on her cheek. Ricky could see tears welling in her eyes. Oh my god she's crying Ricky had never seen her cry before. Ricky engulfed Ashley in a hug and let her bust into tears on his chest he felt the tears fall on his bear skin. If Ricky had been paying attention to the door he would have heard some one walk in. He would have heard the keys chime. The footsteps that followed. He would have heard the gasp. Ricky and Ashley turned around in completely shock at the person standing in front of them.

Chapter 10 and oh so sweet so Ricky came to Ashley's rescue. But who could be at the door Adrian trying to win Ricky back or Ben here for a talk or worse . Or some one else you tell me who you think it is. Anyway I hope you guys like where this is going. I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS.


	11. Here's the Truth

Ricky's point of view.

"Ricky" Amy screamed. Ashley spun around so Amy couldn't see her face.

"Ashley" Amy whispered. Angry flashed in front of her face. She step in Ricky's face and Slapped him hard. Ricky felt the fire from the slap run through his face but he had to get Amy to understand what was going on.

"Amy it's not what you think" Ricky stepped toward her and Amy took a step back.

"What Ricky what do I think" Amy yelled in his face.

"That you're here with no shirt on and Ashley in your cloths" Amy yelled. She shook her head. Her face was turning red.

"That you had sex with my little sister" Amy started to tear up.

"And you" Amy pointed a finger at Ashley's back. "Were getting along so well and you sleep with John's father" Amy spat.

"You done" Ricky crossed his arms. Ashley just stood there. Amy just shook her head and started to cry.

"Ashley please turn around" Ricky nodded his head toward Ashley. Amy crossed her arms around her chest. Ashley just continued to stand there.

"Ashley please" Ricky's heart was slewing he didn't want Ashley to be upset but he couldn't lose John. Ashley sighed and put down the ice pack. Ashley slowly turned around and Amy gasped.

"Ashley" Amy gasped.

"Did Ricky, did Jake, Ashley what happened" Amy had tears falling down her face again.

"Jake, it doesn't hurt honestly it's not as bad as it looks" Ashley reassured her. Ricky also felt a little insulted that Amy would ask Ashley if he did that. Then a plan formed in his head.

"Amy call Ben, Ashley go get dressed" Amy pulled out her phone and started to dial.

"What am I suppose to put on" Ashley asked.

"I've got jeans in my bottom drawer" Ricky said over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom. Ricky got out his phone and called Jack.

"What up" Jack groaned into the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Grace's, why what's up" Jack replied more alert.

"Come to my place and on the way pick up that kid Griffin" Ricky replied.

"Why"

"Tell you when you get here" Ricky replied.

"Can I bring Grace?"

"Don't care" Ricky replied.

"Alright see you in twenty"

"Later" Ricky replied. Ricky walked out and headed for his room. Amy was on the couch watching tv. Ricky knocked on the room door.

"You done" He asked.

"Yep" Ashley replied as she sung open the door. Ricky couldn't help gasping every time he saw Ashley face and her arms still had burses on them. Ricky felt the angry swell up in him again. He know that what he had plan would surely be wroth it then.

"The ice is still on the table and there's food in the refrigerator" Ricky said as he walked into his room. Ricky grabbed a blue shirt and pulled it on. Then slipped on some jeans. He heard a knock coming from the front door. He then heard Amy scream and know Ben was here. Ricky ran out of the room.

"Ben Ashley was…" Amy started.

"In the kitchen but you stay out here" Ricky interrupted. Amy shot him a look and Ricky shook his head. Ricky went into the kitchen and grabbed some granola and orange juice. Ashley was eating her food pretty fast.

"Slow down that food not going any where" Ricky laughed.

"I'm just a little hungry" Ashley laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh again in stead of crying Ricky smiled happy that it was him that made her smile.

"Ashley I need you to tell me what happen" Ricky sat down cross from her. Ashley sighed.

"I already told you"

"You told me it was Jake that did this to you but what happened I want details" Ricky retorted. Ashley touched her bruise above her eye and winced. Ricky got up and handed her some pain kills and poured her some orange juice. There was a knock at the door and Ricky heard Jack's voice and everyone else's.

"Why are we all here" Jack asked.

"Better question why am I here" Griffin asked Ben and Amy.

"Hey, Amy, Hey, Ben" Grace smiled. Ashley looked at Ricky very confused.

Ricky put his hand out and Ashley smiled and took it. Ricky felt the waves from her touch go through his arm as always when he touches her.

They walked into the room. Everyone looked at them and at there clasped hands. Amy looked confused. Ben slightly amused. Grace was all smiles. While Jacks head went miles. And Griffin will he just smiled.

"I know you guys liked each other" Grace jumped up and down.

"What no" Ricky replied. Ashley let go of his hand. Crap he thought.

At that time Jack and Griffin finally looked at Ashley's face and Griffin yelled in shock. Griffin raced over to where Ashley was and pulled her into a hug. Ashley winced but didn't pull away. Ricky saw that Griffin's arms were hurting her where her bruises were. Ricky pulled Griffin off her. Ricky never saw it coming. Griffin had grabbed his arm and pushed it away. He then pushed Ricky up against a wall and held him by his shirt.

"What the hell did you do to her" Griffin slammed Ricky against the wall. Ricky grunted. Shit that hurt well at least I made the right decision about him being strong.

"Hey can I join the party" Adrian asked as she relaxed on the front door.

"What the hell are you doing here" Ricky asked dumb founded.

"Ben called me" Adrian shrugged. Ricky looked at her and noticed her eyes they were red and puffy she had been crying. He started feeling a little bad about cursing at her.

"Why would you do that" Amy asked as she crossed her arms looking very pissed off.

"Well I thought you and Ricky were going to break up with me and Adrian so I thought to get her over here that way when I got here I wouldn't be here first" Ben replied as he sat back down on the couch. Jack and Grace joined him but Griffin kept Ricky pinned to the wall.

"We already broke up" Adrian shrugged like wasn't any big deal. Grace gasped. Adrian just shook her head at Grace. And walked into the apartment and sat down on the other chair. Ashley shot Ricky a look but she didn't say anything.

"Griffin let Ricky go Jake did this to me" Ashley whispered. Griffin looked at Ricky and let go of him.

"What happened" Griffin asked Ricky.

"I don't know yet but Ashley was going to tell us" Ricky and Griffin walked over to the two other chairs opposite Adrian and Amy sat on Ben's lap everyone looked at Ashley. Ashley looked at everyone and rolled her eyes.

"Wow Ricky why not tell the world" Ashley put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry but start talking" Ricky crossed his arms.

Ashley sat down in the middle of the floor.

"He…" Ashley started. Ashley cleared her throat.

"We were…" Ashley stopped talking and but her bottom lip. Ricky know that meant she was trying not to cry.

"Take you time" Grace said. About ten minutes went by before Ashley said anything. All of a sudden Ashley jumped up and started to pace. She told the story every detail even showing them her dress. By the end of it Ricky could believe what that little freaky had done to her. HIS Ashley.

"Ashley that shouldn't have happened to you" Adrian finally said. Grace shook her head wiping at the tears on her face. Amy got up and started to cry and jumped on Ashley and hugged the life out of her.

"He could have really hurt you" Grace cried as she joined the hug. Adrian got up and joined the hug. Jack, Griffin, and Ben looked at Ricky.

"That's why you called us over here I get it" Jack nodded his head and cracked his knocks.

"Why did you call them over here" Ashley asked as she got out of the hug.

"Were going to go and kick Jake's Ass" Griffin answered. Jack nodded his head and Ben followed suit.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Well chapter 10 and all. Well It looks like Ricky and Ashley might just be giving up on there so called relationship and Ricky and the boys are going to go Fight Jake. Really.

Well I'm not to sure about this but anything can happen. I well tell you they MIGHT have a kiss or almost kiss. Has anyone seen the new commercials? This whole Ramy thing seems just to perfect to me. Something's going to happen. Anyway I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS.


	12. Girl Time

Ashley's point of view.

"No your not" Ashley yelled. Adrian just looked at Ricky and started to laugh.

"Wow, really your just going to over there and beat him up" Adrian shock her head.

"You guys could go to jail" Ashley yelled at Griffin.

"This creep should go to jail for what he did to you" Griffin grunted.

"Amy tell Ricky he could go to jail and not see John for a really long time" Ashley yelled. Their not really going to do this she thought.

"Kick his ass and spit on him for me" Amy replied. Jack nodded his head.

"I don't really like fighting but this kid I promise you he's done this before" Jack murmured.

"How do you know" Grace asked wiping at her face.

"Last year he took this girl Jessica out to the big Spring Dance and they seemed fine when they left early and well when Jessica did finally come back to school she had marks on her face and wouldn't talk to any of her friends two weeks later she moved away" Jack had a look on his face that no one had ever seen before he looked will completely angry.s

"You think Jake raped her" Ashley asked. Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah I do"

"She never went to the police, not anything" Ashley asked.

"Nope"

She could have saved me she thought.

"Were doing this Amy take Ashley home" Ricky got up and started putting on his shoes.

"I'm not going any where" Ashley yelled in Ricky's face.

"Think about you kid" Ashley pushed him.

"Ashley what Jake did wasn't okay and your acting like it's no big deal" Ricky yelled back at her.

"She can't see what we see" Adrian replied.

"Ashley HAVE you looked in the mirror at all" Ricky raised his eyebrows.

"I don't need to that's not important" Ashley shook her head. Ricky looked at Griffin who nodded his head and in one quick movement Ricky picked Ashley up and throw her over his shoulder. She screamed.

"Ricky no please NO" Ashley yelled she banged on his back with her fists but he didn't put her down. Ricky stepped into the bathroom and put Ashley in there then locked the door. Ashley banged on the door. NO NO she paced and closed her eyes she wasn't going to look. About five minutes later Ricky unlocked on the door and walked in.

"Look" He ordered.

"No" Ashley yelled at him.

"Look"

"Screw you" Ashley stopped moving and stood right in front of Ricky. He spun her in front of the mirror and Ashley screamed. My Face Oh my God Ashley touched her cheek and right above her eye each was turning purple with some black in it. She immediately rolled up her shirt and looked at the finger prints they were red.

"My god" Ashley whispered. She turned around and started to cry. Ricky reached for her and pulled her into a hug.

"If you ever tell any one I cried I will never speak to you again" Ashley whimpered.

"You could never not speak to me" Ricky laughed into Ashley's hair.

"Whatever" Ashley replied. Ricky was about to pull back but Ashley hung on to him.

"Don't let go" Ashley laid her head on his chest.

"Never"

"Hey guess what" Ashley laughed.

"What"

"We spent the whole night together and nothing happened"

"Yeah" Ricky pulled back and looked at Ashley. Oh crap Ashley thought he's gonna kiss me. Ricky moved a piece of hair out of her face and leaned down. Ashley closed her eyes.

"Hey Amy's ready to leave" Griffin said as he opened the door. Ricky pulled back and Ashley moved toward Griffin. Griffin just gave them a knowing look and walked out.

"Well uh you leave with Amy" Ricky stepped out before Ashley could say anything else.

Crap, Crap Ashley paced back and froth. Okay this is a mega problem so I got my Ass kick by a rapist and less then 24 hours later I'm almost kissing my nephew's father. Secretly Ashley knew that she hated Griffin for walking in at that very moment. I mean come on she thought. Ashley walked out the bathroom and to her surprise the guys were gone.

"Where did the guys go" Ashley asked.

"Where did you think" Adrian replied.

"Amy how could you just let Ricky leave they could kill Jake" Ashley yelled.

"They should for what he did to you and who knows who else" Amy crossed her arms.

"We need to go stop them I'm not going to let my best friend go to jail over Jake" Ashley spat. She headed for the door but Grace stepped in front of her.

"Grace you should be the main one trying to talk them out of this I'm pretty sure God wouldn't want them to go fight Jake". Grace wiped at her eyes yet again.

"Sorry, Ashley but Jake should really be hurt for what he did to you" Grace replied. Adrian rolled her eyes at Grace.

"Amy we need to go after them" Ashley snapped at her.

"Ashley lets just go home" Amy whispered.

"Amy…"

"Ashley" Amy yelled. Everyone jumped back and Amy sighed.

"Ashley lets go please" Amy sighed. Ashley looked at Amy and saw the tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine" Ashley headed for the door.

"Can we come and hangout with you" Grace smiled. Ashley sighed and was about to say No.

"I just don't want to be alone after all of this" Grace pleaded. Ashley felt like this was portly her fault so why not.

"Fine". Grace shrieked and Adrian just smiled.

"Meet you there" Adrian replied. They all walked out and Amy turned around and locked the door.

"How do you have a key" Adrian asked.

"Ricky gave me one so if I get here with John early we don't have to wait out here for him if he's not here" Amy replied calmly despite Adrian's tone.

"Oh". Ashley walked a head and felt like crying. But she couldn't feel weak right now so she blinked a coupled times and headed outside. But stopped dead in her tracks when a thought came rushing at her.

"Mom and Dad CANNOT see me like this" Ashley yelled.

"Right" Adrian said.

"Why don't you know you just you know tell them what happened" Grace shrugged.

"Yeah tell them I spelt over Ricky's house and when they ask why I just smoothly tell them oh yeah I was almost raped" Ashley replied tone full of sarcasm.

"Well sneak you into your room no problem" Amy said as he headed to her car.

"Right that's going to be so easy" Ashley replied.

"Well while you two figure that out well meet you at the garage" Adrian replied as her and Grace hurried into her car.

"Everything's going to be fine" Amy replied as she got into the car. Ashley took a deep breath and got in. Other then the radio they drove in complete silence.

"Why did you come to Ricky's place" Amy asked braking Ashley out of her train of thought.

"His place was right there I told you that already" Ashley replied.

"Yeah, I know but why not come home" Amy asked.

"Ricky WANTED to take me home but I said no" Ashley replied knowing what Amy was hinting at.

"Oh, okay" Amy said ending the conversation. Ashley rolled her eyes and turned the radio up. Some random song was playing but Ashley didn't change it. When they pulled up to the house Ashley almost throw up.

"Amy I can't let them see like this" Ashley replied tears daring to come out.

"They won't just run into your room Adrian, Grace, and I will meet you in there" Amy grabbed Ashley's hand and squeezed it.

"Ready" Amy asked. Ashley nodded her head and bolted out of the car. She took of running for her room. When she got there Adrian and Grace were standing outside there holding soda and snacks. Ashley rolled her eyes at how slumber party this was.

"Hey, Ashley" Grace smiled at her.

"Mind opening the door" Adrian nodded to the door. Ashley stepped in between them and took the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. She stepped into her room and breathed a sigh of relief. This felt like home and it relaxed her.

"Make yourself at home" Ashley chimed as they walked in. The girls sat down and Ashley grabbed her phone and called Ricky. The phone ring and ring but no one answered.

"Damn, Ricky pick up your phone please don't do this" Ashley sighed and hung up.

I'm not going to worry about him it's not my problem right Ashley thought as ran her hand though her hair.

"Do you really think their not going to do this" Grace asked.

"I do I just don't want them to" Ashley replied.

"Why" Adrian snapped just then Amy walked in.

"Why, What" Amy asked.

"Why she cares so much if they hurt that creep" Adrian spat.

"I care because they could go to jail over that creep" Ashley sneered back.

"What did you see in him anyway" Adrian asked as Amy sat down and Grace opened a bag of chips.

"He was what all narcissus do he was sweet and charming made you think you could completely trust him and when he did some thing bad he made it seem like it was your fault" Ashley shrugged.

"Let's talk about something else" Grace chimed in.

"Like what" Amy asked.

"Adrian when did you and Ricky break up you seemed fine at the dance last night"

"Ah, he just did it he said that he couldn't do this anymore and that he loved me but it was over" Adrian wiped at her face. Ashley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She of all people knew why Ricky had done it and a part of her was happy about but another was just confused and hurt.

"Did he say why" Amy asked.

"He said I didn't trust him enough or something like that something to do with his cheating but he cheated on me a brunch of times so how am I not suppose to be suspicious" Adrian cried as she wiped at her face tears never fell but they were in her eyes.

"Once you've been cheated on there is no trusted you should have ended the relationship a long time ago" Ashley replied.

"But I love him"

"That love was hurting you it's not like he cheated on you one time and you took him back he did it over and over again you deserve much better then the old Ricky" Ashley shook her head at the stupidity in the room all these girls have had something to do with Ricky and all of them came out with wounds.

"What do you mean the old Ricky" Grace asked as her and Amy dug into the bag.

"Oh, Ashley and Ricky are really good friends now she would know" Amy smiled.

"What since when" Grace smiled at Ashley.

"For a while now and he has changed that has a lot to do with his therapy" Ashley replied.

Adrian just sat there really silent.

"Speaking of Ricky, Amy why were you over his house so early" Ashley asked.

"Oh, well I was going over there to tell him that I would bring John over later you know Ricky gets him on the weekends"

"Yeah but you could have just called.

"I did but he didn't answer"

"Oh, just spill it Amy why were you really over there" Adrian smiled.

"Well you didn't come home and Mom and Dad were worried so I went looking"

"I'm missing and the first place you look is Ricky's place" Ashley asked shocked.

"Hey, you never know" Amy laughed and Ashley couldn't help but laugh to.

Ashley stopped laughing and sighed.

"What's the problem" Adrian asked as she reached over Grace and handed Ashley a coke.

"I'm just really worried about Ricky" Ashley opened the can and took a long drink.

"And Griffin" She added at the last second.

"There probably kicking that douche's ass by now" Adrian replied.

"I'll call Ben" Amy got up and started to walk out.

"Hey, wait up Amy I want to call Jack to" Grace got up and her and Amy walked out together. The room was quiet for a really long time.

"Alright now that were alone tell me what's going on between you and Ricky" Adrian locked eyes with Ashley. Ashley got the sense that if looks could kill she would be on the floor dead as a door nail.

"Nothing, Adrian were some what close to being friends and if there was anything going on between me and Ricky I would tell you" Ashley lied she felt the burn of the coke slide down her throat. Probably Karma Coke never burns me she thought.

Adrian smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ashley". That very moment Grace and Amy burst into the room.

"Ashley call Ricky right now" Amy yelled. Ashley didn't hesitate she pulled out her phone and called Ricky. She could hear Adrian asking Grace and Amy what was going on but she felt like she was in another world. Her heart was bounding at the thought that something had happened to Ricky. He picked up on the last ring.

"Ricky what's happening" Ashley yelled into the phone and room was completely silent.

What he said next sent Ashley on her knees. She started to scream.

So how you like me now. I know know more cliffs keep getting really aggravating but I love it. Anyway there will be tons of Ricky and Ashley scenes next chapter and it will be very interesting. Just wait tell you find out what happens and what this all leads to. This was the hardest chapter for me to write without Ricky in it so let me know if it was terrible. The rest of the story will continue in Ashley's point of view. Here it goes. I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS.


	13. So Much Heat

Ashley could hear Ricky's voice screaming in the phone back at her but she was to in shocked. Ricky had just told her that Jake had attacked a girl the same night only one hour later.

"Ashley" Ricky yelled again. Ashley put the phone back to ear and sighed.

"I'm here" Ashley replied.

"Okay, just listen first okay" Ricky asked.

"Okay". Ashley looked upped and saw Adrian, Grace, and Amy all looking at her fear written all over their faces.

"Jake drove to a bar about three miles away from here and met a young girl there. They talked and she went to the bathroom he followed her. Then he um he attacked her in there beat her up pretty bad. As he was leaving another woman was walking in" Ricky continued.

"What's he saying" Adrian asked. Ashley put her hand up to shush her.

"She was a cop but off duty she saw the blood on the floor and pepper spayed his ass and he was arrested for assault and rape" Ricky finished. Ashley blinked a few times and took a deep breath. She couldn't think about this right now not now.

"I need to do something" Ashley finally said.

"Like what you want to go out" Ricky asked dumbfounded.

"Whatever, I just need to do something anything" Ashley stammered.

"Like a bonfire" Grace asked.

"A bonfire" Ashley asked.

"Bonfire" Ricky repeated.

"Yeah, I know a forest their and me and some friends back in the eighth grade would have some bonfire's there" Grace replied.

"Alright, Ricky get everyone over here were going to have a bonfire".

"Ashley are you sure you could just stay home I think you should" Ricky asked.

"Ricky just please I need to be distracted" Ashley sighed and almost started to cry but she swallowed it back.

"Okay see you in ten" Ricky replied and hung up.

"What happened and what are you talking about a bonfire" Adrian asked.

"Ask Ricky later and were going out" Ashley closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Okay….." Ashley thought for a minute and a thought came to her mind.

"Amy I need to take a shower and change cloths so you Grace and Adrian see if Mom and Dad our home if they are distract them" Ashley grabbed some cloths and looked at the girls.

"Call me if their not here if they are send a text" Ashley instructed.

"Alright" Amy replied. The girls headed out and Ashley sat on her bed. Five minutes later Ashley got a phone call and Ashley headed for the main house. When Ashley got into the shower she didn't realize how much getting clean felt but when she got into the shower she scrub and scrub until she felt better. Ashley got out of the shower and pulled on her cloths. She then sat in front of the mirror and put on make up to hind the bruises.

She looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Like nothing ever happened" Ashley murmured.

When Ashley came down stairs Anne and George were in the kitchen. When they looked up Ashley was relived that they just looked angry and not shocked at her face.

"Ashley Jurgens where have you been" Anne yelled. Ashley took a big breathe and ran her hands though her hair.

"I've been out" Ashley replied.

"Out" George yelled.

"Yeah, out" Ashley crossed her arms.

"Ashley I want the truth were you with Ricky" George hissed.

"Oh, yeah we were having hot sex" Ashley laughed.

"That's really gross please don't ever give me that mental picture" Amy interpreted with John on her hip. George and Anne looked up and sighed.

"Amy we sent you out hours ago to look for your sister and we don't hear from you for the rest of the day" Anne asked.

"I'm sorry I got count up but I'm staying home with Ben and John and were going to hang out" Amy directed this comment to Ashley who nodded her head.

"Will on that note I'm leaving" Ashley started to walk out.

"No your not first your going to tell me where you were" George replied. Ashley sighed and turned around and laughed as hard as she could. She laughed because she couldn't cry, because life was just so freaking funny, and because Ricky wasn't here yet.

"I'm really not in the mood to retell the story so I'll talk to you guys later" and with that Ashley walked out of the kitchen. She almost made it to her room when she saw Grace and Adrian get into Jacks car. Ricky was standing right next to his. There was another car a car Ashley didn't know. But at that moment she really didn't care. Ashley ran to Ricky and thought her arms around his neck. Ricky ran his hands through her hair and comforted her until she let go off her death grip around his neck.

"Hey, I'm going to go get your cloths then we need to go to your place I have to get my dress" Ashley said.

"Alright, but hurry up I'm pretty sure your parents are not really happy about you going out" Ricky nodded his head toward the window where George was staring him down.

"Okay I'll be back". Ashley headed inside and took off as soon as she was inside. She went to the bathroom and grabbed the cloths. When she was heading out she bumped into Amy.

"Um, are you really leaving" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I can't just sit around Amy I'll go crazy" Ashley replied.

"Alright will I'm coming" Amy throw on a jacket.

"Amy I thought you and Ben" Ashley started.

"Yeah but Mom and Dad want me to watch you" Amy replied. Ashley and Amy headed downstairs and George was standing in front of the door.

"Ashley go to your room you're not leaving not tonight" George stated.

"Dad please just move" Amy pleaded with him.

"Amy what are you talking about" George asked.

"Dad I can't tell you only Ashley can and she's been thought a lot today so I'm asking you to move please". George sighed and stepped out of the way. Ashley didn't say anything and stepped outside everyone was already in the cars lined up in front of the house and Ben's car was parked behind the one that Ashley didn't know who it belonged to. Amy got into Ben's car and Ashley got into Ricky's.

"Everyone's going to drive to my place so we can get your dress then Jack and Grace are going to lead us to the forest" Ricky said.

"Alright" Ashley put Ricky's cloths on the backseat and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad that he's in jail" Ashley said.

"Yeah me too"

"How did you find out all that information" Ashley asked.

"We couldn't fine his house but we found Jesse Miller he's really good friends with Jake so we went over there to find out where Jake lives and Jesse told us everything" Ricky shrugged.

"Oh". They pulled up to the Butcher Shop and Ashley and Ricky got out.

"Hey, who's in the car parked behind us" Ashley asked as they headed upstairs.

"Griffin and the kid he took to the dance " Ricky replied.

"When did that happen" Ashley asked.

"He called him when I was done telling them what we were doing" Ricky unlocked the door. Ashley started looking for her dress and shoes and but Ricky's cloths done.

When she found it in Ricky's room she saw how horrible and beautiful it looked.

"None of this would have happened if I would have just gone with you" Ashley said as she walked into the main room.

"Yeah like you would have the guts to go though with that" Ricky chuckled.

"Something tells me you'd be just as scared" Ashley challenged.

"That's just like you" Ricky laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean" Ashley crossed her arms.

"You love to bring up things you and I both can't control".

"Why don't you just say it and for the record your always saying things or doing things that don't help anyone " Ashley yelled.

"Say what Ashley and why do you care so much about what I say" Ricky replied calm and relaxed.

"Come off it Ricky and your right why do I care you love to play games its people's feelings you never seem to care about" Ashley sneered.

"That's a lie" He replied.

Ashley laughed bitterly. "Tell that to Adrian".

"You want to talk about hurting people fine what did you do to Grant" Ricky crossed his arms.

"I didn't do anything to Grant"

"That's not what Griffin told me today he says that Grant was a complete mess because you broke up with him" Ricky smiled.

"Me and Grant weren't clicking so I ended it" Ashley said.

"Yeah you and I both know that's not the truth. You know you broke it off because you wanted to be with me" Ricky yelled. Ashley laughed.

"Yeah and we both know why you broke up with Adrian". They were quiet for a long time.

"That's why you're mad" Ricky finally asked. He walked toward her and got directly in her face.

"Huh, because I broke up with Adrian" Ricky asked.

"Don't Ricky, just back up and lets go" Ashley replied she step back but Ricky took a step forward.

"Stop running from this" Ricky whispered.

"I'm not running just projecting myself" Ashley replied.

Ricky sighed. "Listen to this song What About Now by Westlife that song describe me and what I want to be with you" Ricky locked eyes with Ashley and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"There's not a me and you" Ashley whispered. Ashley looked into Ricky face and saw the hurt wash over his face but as fast as it appeared it was gone. Replaced with a smile.

"Well see about that" Ricky turned around and grabbed his keys. Ashley picked up her dress and her shoes. They headed downstairs and Ricky locked everything up. Instead of heading for Ricky's car though Ashley walked toward the car Griffin was in. Ricky shot her a look and Ashley just smiled and slided into the car.

"Hey, what are you doing here" Griffin asked as she got into the back seat.

"I'm gonna ride with you guys that okay".

"Fine by me" Conner yelled back as he started the car.

"Seems to be fine by Adrian as well" Griffin chuckled. To Ashley's surprise Adrian was getting into the passenger seat in Ricky's car.

"Interesting, is that the one that's in love with him and he broke up with her" Conner asked.

"Yep" Griffin replied.

"You told everyone's life story" Ashley smiled as they started to drive.

"Yep, even told him how you're in love with Ricky and in complete denial about it" Griffin turn around to look at Ashley who said nothing.

"Oh, she doesn't deny it" Conner laughed.

"Oh my god Ashley what happen at that apartment" Griffin chuckled.

"One, stop I don't love him Two, nothing happened and Three can we change the topic please" Ashley asked.

Griffin and Conner laughed and turned on the radio and started talking quietly.

They arrived at the forest in 45 minutes but by then the sun was already going down.

They all slipped out of their cars and walked toward the center of the woods. Ashley looked back at Ricky and Adrian and almost throw up. Adrian was throwing herself at him and he was sure catching her.

"Alright guys me and Jack are going to start the fire you guys just get comfortable" Grace smiled and her and Jack started looking for wood.

"Well I'm going to go get my radio" Conner said. Griffin looped his hand with his. Ashley couldn't help but smile.

"I'll come with" Griffin and Conner walked off back to the car and Ashley started to walk just taking in the sun set. She found a nice view of the sun setting and sat down.

Life was messed she thought.

"Mind if I sit down" Ashley looked up and Ricky was standing above her.

"It's a free country" Ashley stated. As Ricky sat down Ashley stood up.

"Ashley….." Ricky started. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"How was your ride with Adrian" She asked bitterness dripping of her tongue.

"It was eventful" Ricky laughed.

"Seriously you're laughing" Ashley huffed as she walked back to the fire.

"Ashley, Ashley" Ricky yelled after her. Ashley started walking faster.

"Wait okay let me explain" Ricky huffed. They walked up to the group who were sitting around the fire.

"You don't need to explain I'm not your girlfriend" Ashley hissed.

"No your not, but I still want to explain what happened between me and Adrian".

"I'm going to go get my dress" Ashley yelled over her shoulder as she walked to Conner's car. Ashley opened the car door and grabbed her dress and shoes.

"Ashley can we please talk" Ricky asked. Ashley jumped.

"Don't do that you scared me" Ashley ran her hands thought her hair and sighed.

"Fine talk".

"Adrian was asking me what she did wrong and if she could fix it with sex and I told her No" Ricky opened the back seat of the car and Ashley got in and Ricky followed. They relaxed in the car and Ricky continued his story.

"But she wouldn't take no for an answer so she was touching me and hanging all over me but I told her that it was over and she asked me why" Ricky said. Ashley's head shot up and she looked at him.

"I told her I think I'm in love with someone else and she asked how long I had felt this way and I told her a couple of weeks now and will she slapped me" Ricky replied. Ashley laughed.

"That's not funny that's twice I've been slapped because of you" Ricky laughed. Ashley stopped and looked at him his eyes were pointed to ground but Ashley turned his face toward hers.

"You think your in love with me" Ashley asked instead of answering Ricky pulled out his Iphone and went on the web until he found the song.

"This is the song I wanted you to listen to" Ricky was going to push play but Ashley held up her hands to stop him.

"When did you become the type of guy to show girls songs to win them over" Ashley smiled.

"When I first realized I liked you" Ricky smiled back.

"And you have the perfect reply you play the game so well I'm beginning to wonder if you invented it" Ashley joked.

"Of, course I invented the game".

"What I don't like the song that's suppose to be about us what if I hate" Ashley asked.

"You won't because you'll see that this song was written for us" Ricky said.

"Yeah, well what if I love it and I love us or whatever we are" Ashley stammered.

"Then everything's going to be fine" Ricky pushed play and the song filled the car. A piano started to play and the song started.

**Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading, From all the things that we are, **

**But are not saying.**

**Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn.**

**Change the colors of the sky and open up to the way you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you. **

Ashley looked at Ricky who had his eyes closed. Ashley took a deep breath and listen to the rest of the song.

**For the things that never died. **

**To make it through the night, love will find you. **The piano picked up and a guitar was added.

**What about now.**

**What about today. **

**What if your making me all I was meant to be? **

**What if are love never went away?**

**What if its lost behind words we could never find?**

**Baby, before its to late, WHAT ABOUT NOW?**

Ricky paused the song at that part and looked at her. Ashley couldn't breathe.

"What about now" He asked.

"That's really corny" Ashley sat up and turned to Ricky's direction.

"I want to be with you Ashley I'm ready are you" he asked. Ashley couldn't talk her mouth was dry and all she could think about was that last time she was in the back seat of a car with a boy. Ricky smiled at her and put a piece of hair behind her ear. He cupped her face with his left hand and leaned down. Ashley met him half way and kissed him. The kiss started out slow and sweet but turned very heated. Ricky leaned Ashley down and she freaked. Her eyes flashed opened and she screamed. Ricky pulled back. Ashley pushed away from him and started hyperventilating.

"Ashley, your okay its just me I'm sorry" Ricky slid closer to her and she started to calm down. Ricky grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"You should go see someone about this" Ricky whispered into her ear.

"Like a therapist" she asked.

"Yeah I think it would be good for you considering that only yesterday you were almost raped". Ashley didn't respond she just sat there in Ricky's arms thinking.

"We should head out before anyone comes looking" Ricky finally said after what felt like hours. He got up and Ashley grabbed her dress and shoes. As they exited the car Ashley looked up at the night sky and took a deep breathe.

" Lets go see the fire"Ashley replied. Ashley and Ricky walked toward the fire and where all their friends were sitting. Ricky walked a head and sat down next to Adrian who smiled and though her legs over his and they began to flirt. Ashley watched only for a second. Then she walked upped to the fire and throw the dress and shoes into the fire. Everyone watched the cloths burn but Ashley only watched Ricky. Who looked away from Adrian and stared right back.

So you guys its what do you think they have FINALLY kissed but feel I like that will only added more drama. Let me know what you think is going to happen. Or what you want to happen. REVIEW. Let me know if anyone count my quote from the show. Anyway here it goes. I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER OR THE SONG THAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS.


End file.
